Love Irresistable
by TRICKisLove
Summary: What would have happened if the love story of Nick and Taylor didn't end the day she walked out of the Marone Mansion?  This story is about the fall and rise of TICKY.  Love didn't end because one of them walked away.   Feedback appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Taylor can't believe it's really over. Just a few months ago, she was on cloud nine. She finally had it all. She was finally over Ridge, and was moving on with the perfect man. Nick was everything comes true. She remembers his proposal and how it made her feel like she was on top of the world: Their wedding, the decision to have a baby together. Even through the hard times of Nick getting arrested for murder, they held on strong to each other with the optimism for the future.

Taylor wanted to really believe that Nick was over Brooke, and that together they can build a life away from their exes; Ridge and Brooke. Nick made her believe in the future again. They were going to build a life together with their new baby and they were not going to look behind. Now, she feels like she has been living an illusion. Her baby, THEIR baby is really Brooke and Nick's baby. How can that be? Not only that, the hospital knew all along that there was HUGE possibility that Brooke can be the baby's biological mother. Then Bridget and Nick knew; but no one bothered to tell her. They used her as a disposable incubator.

The husband she has grown to love like she never expected to not only lied to her about THEIR baby but also about his feelings. She gave him so many opportunities to walk away before they got married if he wasn't over Brooke, but he kept reassuring that a life with her is what he wanted and not Brooke. But it was all a lie. He's now admitting it was Brooke all along?

**Taylor:** Do you still love Brooke Nick?

**Nick:** Taylor please, it's not that simple?

**Taylor:** What isn't simple Nick? You either still love her or you don't. Just be honest Nick. All I want from you right now is honesty… Nothing more, Nothing Less.

**Nick:** I love you Taylor.

**Taylor:** Nick please, this is not what I'm asking you. I'm not asking you about your feelings for me, but for Brooke.

**Nick:** Brooke is irrelevant here. This discussion should be about us and how we feel about each other. All I know is that I love you, and I want us and Jack to be a family like we always wanted.

**Taylor:** But it's not that simple is it? Brooke as Jack's biological mother is right in the middle of our family and you put her there when you keep having her around not just you but the baby too? OH don't look at me like you're surprised. You and I both know that when you go to your boat with the baby you're not alone Nick. You, Brooke and Jack, spending quality time as a family with me sitting at home thinking you and the baby having boys time out.

**Nick:** Taylor….

**Taylor:** I know Nick. Last week when you took Jack to the boat, you forgot his fleece blanket. I didn't want to take the risk of him getting sick with his fragile immune system, so, I decided to bring it to the boat; only to find to my surprise you and Brooke sitting with your arms around each other while you coo to YOUR baby; according to the both of you anyway. Not mine and YOUR baby, but yours and Brooke's. That scene told me all I needed to know Nick.

**Nick:** Taylor, it wasn't like that.

**Taylor:** It wasn't? Could have fooled me.

**Nick:** I didn't think it was a big deal to let her see the baby once in a while. What's the harm in it? She loves him.

**Taylor:** You don't see the harm to let Brooke see the baby and calling him her baby? Really Nick, you don't see the harm in it? Tell me something. If it was the original donor, would you have let her see the baby and let her call herself his mother?

**Nick:** It's not the same.

**Taylor:** Off course in your mind it isn't. Because you don't give a damn about the donor, but having a baby with the love of your life is your biggest dream come true. No way would you let that go to waste?

**Nick:** That's not true. Come on Taylor. You are Jack's mother. You carried him and gave him life, and you're the woman who he will see as his mother.

**Taylor:** Unlike his father; because that isn't what you were saying when you had your arms around Brooke, smiling your big smile. Once again Nick, do you still love Brooke. I want to hear it from you.

**Nick:** YES. I still love Brooke, but that doesn't affect our marriage Taylor. I love you and I'm committed to our marriage and our family. That's all that matters.

**Taylor:** I spent a good portion of my marriage to Ridge looking over my shoulder for Brooke. Always wandering when the shoe is going to drop as Ridge runs out the door to Brooke. I refuse to do that again Nick. I refuse to share another husband with Brooke.

**Nick**: I'm not Ridge. This is about our marriage. Not yours to the dressmaker.

**Taylor**: When it comes to Brooke, you and Ridge are mirror reflection of each other. You are so alike, there is no mistaken the two of you as brothers. You know what…. I'm glad we have this out in the open now instead of 1 year or 5 or 10 years down from now with you deciding that you're tired of me and that I wasn't a good enough substitute for Brooke after all.

**Nick:** Taylor, you're not a substitute for anyone. Not Brooke, not anyone. I married you because I love you and I want a life with you. NOT BROOKE.

**Taylor:**You married me because you wanted to hold on to your pride after Brooke left you for Ridge. You married me because you saw me as a safety net. I loved you so much, and I was willing to do anything for you. I wasn't holding on to the past, and I was ready to move on from Ridge and not look back. So you saw someone who wouldn't hurt you and leave you for him like Brooke. You saw someone who would have done anything to give you the child you so badly wanted, and you held on to that _(Nick tries to interrupt)…._ No please. Let me finish. But I'm not a safety net Nick. I'm done being the woman who warms Brooke place for her until she decides to grace you with her presence again. You want to hold on to her to the rest of your life while she bounces back and forth between you and Ridge? FINE! But me, I'm done playing the game. So here… (_Taylor taking off her ring_).

**Nick**: NO, Don't do this. Please Taylor…. Listen to me. (_He grabs her hand and refuse to let her take off the ring_) I love you… I'm committed to you. All I want is for us to be a family. I will do whatever it takes to make sure of that. Don't walk away from everything. _(Taylor is shaking her head as she tries to walk away from him)_. Taylor stop.

**Taylor:** It's over Nick… I just can't do it anymore. (She takes off her ring and put it in his hands). I love you.. I really do… But I cannot be married to you anymore. I don't want to wake up one day and hate you; and that's what will happen if I stay in this marriage, suffering in silence and you have to squelch down your feelings and pretending you are happy.

**Nick:** I'm happy… You make me happy Taylor.

**Taylor:** It's over Nick. _(She walks toward the door of the bedroom). _Let me get Jack.

**Nick:** What? Where you taking him?

**Taylor:** Home with me Nick. You may not think of me as his mother, but I am, and that is not gonna change no matter whose DNA he has.

**Nick:** Off course, you are his mother Taylor, but dragging him out of here in the middle of the night is not a good idea. Where are you even going?

**Taylor:** I'm going back to my house in Bel-Air. It's empty now.

**Nick:** There's nothing there ready for the baby Taylor. Where is he gonna sleep? The house is just not ready for an infant.

**Taylor:** FINE. I will leave him here tonight. By tomorrow I will have a nursery prepare for him, and the house child proof. In two days, I will be back for my son

**Nick**. I'm as much his mother as you are his father. Don't forget that no matter what grand illusion you have of a family with Brooke. No matter what happen between us, I don't want Jack to be caught in the middle. We can both raise him together even if we're not together, living in the same house. I think join custody is the best way to go Nick... Where our son can have both of his parents in his life, loving him.

**Nick:** I want what is best for Jack… Always have and always will.

**Taylor:** Good… I'm glad we can both agree on that. I'm going to kiss him goodnight and I will be out of here. I will also get my stuff when I come to get Jack.

Taylor walks out of the room leaving Nick sitting on the bed with the ring in his hands and a lost look on his face.

Taylor walks down the hall to the nursery with tears in her eyes. She stops at the door to compose herself. She didn't want the baby to see her upset or feel it. For the past few months, she has not being able to hide her uneasiness and her fears and her vulnerabilities from him, making him cranky. She did not want to do that anymore. This is a new beginning for her and for him. From now on she's going to be a good mother to him. No more fears. No more insecurity. She was free now… Free to love Jack the way he deserves to be love. She's going to concentrate on being the best mother she can possibly be to him. She will begin another life with him and Phoebe here in California. When Thomas and Steffie come home, they will be a family. She doesn't need Nick or any other men. She has her 4 beautiful children, and they are everything she needs.

She walks into the nursery and walked to the crib where her beautiful baby boy lays asleep. He's so peaceful with no worries in the world. As far as he knows life is perfect. He doesn't know that his birth that was supposed to bond his parents together is what in turn led to the destruction of their union. That and the love his father cannot let go of for the other woman who wants to be as important to him as the one who gave him life.

Taylor gingerly touch his little fingers, bend down and gives him a soft kiss on his blond little head. She whispers to him "I love you Jack…. Mommy will be back… Promise."

Taylor walks out and down the stairs where Nick is waiting by the door.

**Nick:** Taylor, you really don't have to do this. We can still work things out. That little boy upstairs should not wake up to his mother gone and his family broken up.

**Taylor:** Nick, it's over…. Let it go please; for the sake of all of use, especially Jack. It will be worse for him to be raise in a house full of tension, hurt and pain. At least he will have the both of us completely, without the distraction. I don't regret our marriage Nick.

**Nick:** Neither do I

**Taylor:** It may be over, but it was good while it lasted. Lab error or not, we got a beautiful son out of it. In the end it was all worth it. I love you Nick. Take care of yourself. _(She softly kisses him on the cheek)_

Taylor walks out of the house and to her car with tears running down her eyes. She gets into the car and starts it. She sits there for a moment and looked at the house that has been her home for the past year or so; the sadness hit her like a truck, and she says her goodbye to what was once a beautiful dream, as she drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Nick watch the door closes behind Taylor. He's still trying to process what just happened, but all he feels is numb. The part of his brain that hasn't accept that his wife just walked out on him keep hoping this is all a dream and he's part of a nightmare, and he will wake up any time now to find Taylor sleeping next to him. If he's lucky he might able to wake her up and make love to her. However, the sound of Taylor's car driving away jolts him back to reality. This is not a dream, even if it's a nightmare. This is real. His wife is gone.

Nick looks at the ring in his hands. The one Taylor just took off and gave back: The ring that symbolizes their commitment to each other. He walks over to the couch and sit, feeling numb all over. What is he suppose to do now?

The last few months since Jack's birth have been chaos. The happiness and joy that he and Taylor should have reveled in after the birth of their son eluded them at every turn. Instead it was all uncertainty, pain and confusion (especially for Taylor). Finding out that Brooke was Jack's mother has left her paralyzed with a sense of foreboding that made it difficult to be happy. Nick knows though that his actions helped in those feelings. His actions is why is wife is gone now and will be back in a few days to take their son away from the only home he has known for the past few months.

This is not what he wanted for Jack. For him to be ship from home to home between him and Taylor; but what choice does he really have now? No matter what has happened between him and Taylor, he can't imagine taking that little boy away from her. She still wants to be his mother. Does he have any right to stand in the way of her relationship with Jack because she walked away from their marriage?

There was so much going on in his head; so much to think about. For the next two days, he will be alone with Jack. He knows he should make the most of it. Yet, all he wants to do as he looks at his bar is take a nice bottle of whiskey and drown his pain. Either that or go to his boat. Yet, he just can't bring himself to move. Before he knows it, he starts crying. He was crying for the end of his marriage; crying for being the one to drive his wife away and crying for the family his son will not have anymore because of his stupidity.

He knew putting Brooke in the middle of his marriage was a disaster waiting to happen, but when it comes to Brooke, he can never resist. It's not that he doesn't love Taylor, because he sure as hell does. But Brooke is in his blood. She's his first love. The woman who made him wants to dock on port and never leave. Despite the fact that no matter what, it's always Ridge for her, Nick cannot distance himself away from her. With Jack looking so much like her with his green eyes, it was even harder. Seeing her with the baby touch a part of his heart that he has wanted to bury, but was soon revived when she's holding that little boy and declaring her love for him.

He knew if Taylor found out it would hurt her, but he couldn't refuse Brooke. Now, he, Jack and Taylor are paying the consequences of wanting his cake and eating it too.

Nick sat on his sofa for a long time, contemplating the end of his marriage and his next action as Jack sleeps upstairs unaware how his life has just changed. When he wakes up his mother will be gone, getting ready for the next transition of their lives. In two days time, he will be in a new home with his mother and sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

4 hours later, Nick is still sitting in the same position since he parked himself on the couch. Still lost in his thoughts and his grief. This is the position Jackie founds him in when she decided to drop by and see her grandson before she goes home for the night.

As Jackie opens the front door, it was pitch black, and she can see Nick's silhouette on the couch due to the moonlight streaming through the french double doors. She's confused as to why it's so dark and why Nick would be sitting downstairs all by himself. _"Where is Taylor and Jack?"_ she's thinking.

**Jackie:** _(she whispers)_. Nick? Are you alright? Is everything okay? _(She walks over to him and notice the lost look and sadness and the tear streak face)_  
What's going on? Is it Jack?

Nick is not answering; causing Jackie to start panicking that something might be wrong with the baby. She starts heading for the stairs when Nick voice stops her.

**Nick:** She's gone mother.

Confuse, Jackie asks: "Who's gone Nick?"

With a monotone voice, Nick: She left me. I did it again. I drove another woman who loves me away. Just like I did with Bridget.

**Jackie:** Are you saying Taylor left you?

Jackie knows that she should be sad for her son, but instead a bit of hope creeps into her heart. The hope that Brooke and Nick will reunite. The hope that she has never given up on for her son and now her grandson. For them to get Brooke back and be the family they always should have been. Nick/Brooke/Hope/Jack and off course RJ.

**Nick:** Yes. She couldn't live with the thought of me still loving Brooke and she walked away.

**Jackie:** Oh Nicky, I'm sorry. _(Even though she really wasn't. Inside she was smiling.)_ It's going to be OKAY.. You will see. You, Jack and Brooke can now be the family you should have always been.

At that moment, Nick jumped off the couch with an angry look on his face, exclaiming:

"STOP IT MOTHER, just STOP IT."

**Jackie:** Nicky...

**Nick:** No, I mean it... JUST STOP. I know you have this little fantasy in your head of Brooke coming back to me and us raising Jack together, but that is not gonna happen alright.

**Jackie:** Nicky, listen to me. I know you loved Taylor and you wanted this to work out; but come on, you knew that it wouldn't the moment that it was confirmed that Brooke was Jack's mother. Don't you get it? This is the way it was always suppose to be. Why do you think that fate or destiny, or whatever you want to call it arrange it that Brooke eggs was the one who ended up used in the IVF.

**Nick:** It wasn't fate mother. It was a lab mistake with people who didn't do their jobs right. It had nothing to do with destiny, but incompetence.

**Jackie:** Whatever you want to call it Nick, it doesn't matter. Fact is Brooke is the mother of your son. The woman who you always wanted is the one who gave you a child. That my son is the best thing to ever happened to you, and now you have the chance to get your family back.

**Nick:** Taylor gave me a child, and I won't have you or anyone else dismiss her role in Jack's conception and life.

**Jackie:** I'm fond of Taylor Nicky. You know that

Nick rolls his eyes as he say:

"Could have fooled me."

Jackie continued as if he didn't say anything.

**Jackie:** but you and Taylor should have never been, and the universe arranged it so that you are not anymore. So son, take advantage of this and call Brooke.

Jackie walks over to the phone and grabs it and hand it over to Nick. However, he doesn't take it, but instead gives his mother a look of utter disgust.

**Nick:** Did you listen to anything I just said to you? I'm not gonna call Brooke. I just lost my wife, and you think the next thing should be to call the ex who made it very clear that the only man she wants is Ridge?

Nick walks toward the stairs, ignoring his mother's insistence at him to take the phone.

**Nick:** I'm going upstairs to check on Jack. I prefer to be alone with him tonight mother. You know how to show yourself to the door.

Nick walk up the stairs and toward the nursery to check on his little boy, hoping that his mother will go away. He's not in the mood for any of her vitriol about Brooke or Taylor tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jackie watch as Nick goes up the stairs. She can't understand why her son is not taking this opportunity to get Brooke back. Well if he's not going to help himself, she will do it for him.

She dials Brooke's Number.

_ At Brooke's house, Brooke is in the middle of an intense conversation with Rick, who is trying to convince her to end things with Ridge and start up with Nick again so they can raise Jack, Hope and RJ together when the phone rings._

_**Brooke picks up the phone**_

**Brooke:** Hello, Brooke Logan. How may I help you?

**Jackie:** Hello Brooke, its Jackie.

**Brooke:** Jackie, Hi. It's a surprise to get a call from you at this time. Is everything alright?

**Jackie:** Everything is more than alright Brooke.  
_Jackie can barely keep the excitement out of her voice_  
Brooke; you need to come over to the house right now.

**Brooke:** Over where?

**Jackie:** Over to the Marone Mansion. Nick and Jack needs you Brooke. They need you very much.

**Brooke:** Why? What's going on? I don't think Taylor would appreciate me showing up over there at this time of night.

_ Rick perks up when he hear his mother mention Taylor._

**Jackie:** It doesn't matter if Taylor appreciates it or not. She no longer lives here.

**Brooke:** Wh... What? What do you mean Taylor no longer lives there?

**Jackie:** She left Nick, Brooke. She walked out on him and Jack tonight. They need you Brooke. Nick is all alone with the baby. Someone has to be there for him Brooke, and who better than Jack's mother?

**Brooke:** I'm on my way Jackie.

_ Brooke hangs up the phone and snatches her purse from the couch and rush past Rick and out the door leaving Rick baffled and confused. Whatever is going on, it looks like Taylor might need him. So he too rushes out the door._

Over at the Marone Mansion, Jackie is part nervous and part excited. Nervous because she doesn't know how Nick will react when Brooke shows up, and excited because she can't wait for Nick and Brooke to reunite, and tonight is the night.

Half an hour later, the bell at the mansion rings. Upstairs, Nick wonders who is it at this time of night. For all he knows, his mother went home almost an hour ago. He walks down the stairs to find Jackie opening the door to Brooke.

**Nick:** Brooke, what are you doing here?

Brooke walks in to the house; out of breath from running from her house to her car, than from her car to Nick's front door.

**Brooke: **_(puffing)_ Taylor left you and Jack?

Nick turns to Jackie with an angry look on his face.

**Nick:** You called her even after I tell you I wanted to be alone? What's wrong with you?

**Jackie:** Nick, she should know. Jack needs his mother.

**Nick:** _(yelling)_ Jack has a mother. Her name is Taylor.

**Jackie:** and she's gone Nicky.

Brooke steps to Nick, interrupting the back and forth between him and Jackie.

**Brooke:** How can she do that Nick? How can she abandon our son?

**Nick:** That's not what happened, Brooke.

**Brooke:** But, Jackie said...

**Nick:** _(Nick giving Jackie a dirty look)_ Jackie doesn't know what she's talking about.

**Jackie:** Nicky...

**Nick:** Enough mother. Taylor didn't abandon Jack.

**Brooke:** Are you saying that Taylor didn't leave the two of you?

**Nick:** What I'm saying is..._(stressing his words)_ that Taylor did not abandon Jack. Yes, Taylor has left me, but she will be back for the baby in two days. After she get things ready for him at her Bel-Air mansion.

Both Brooke and Jackie exclaimed at the same time:

"What? She cannot take the baby."

Nick looks at the two of them, barely patient with their presence or their questions.

**Nick:** She's not taking the baby from me. We're going to share custody of Jack.

**Brooke:** Nick, you can't let her do that. She's too unstable to be taking care of Jack on her own.

**Jackie:** I agree with Brooke. Not too long ago, Taylor was barely able to hold the baby... Now, she wants to take him out of the house and be all alone with him at her house? NO NO NO, Nick, you can't let that happen. Jack has to be with you and Brooke.

Before Nick can say anything, Brooke interrupts, grabbing on to Nick and forcing him to look into her eyes.

**Brooke:** Nick, you cannot let Taylor take our son out of this house. You just can't.

**Nick:** _whispers_ Brooke, don't do this. _(Shaking his head)_ Taylor is Jack's mother and she loves him. She deserves to be part of her son's life, no matter what goes on in our marriage. This conversation is moot anyway; Taylor and I will get back together. She's upset right now, but once she comes down she will come home to me and Jack.

Brooke looks surprise at this.

**Brooke:** You think Taylor is gonna come back? You still want to be with her?

**Nick:** Off course I do. She's my wife, and she and I and Jack we're family. I won't let go of my family without a fight. So there's no need for you to worry about Jack.  
I'm sorry my mother dragged you over here _(he gives Jackie a dirty look)_ making you think there's a crisis, cause there isn't one. Taylor just needs a break to evaluate things, and she will then come back where Jack and I will be waiting for her.

That said, Nick walked toward the stairs, bidding both woman goodnight and tells them to lock up after themselves as he walks up leaving them both in shock with Jackie wondering if Nick is just in shock or if he really believes what he just said. Whereas Brooke is wondering how in the world is that she think she was this close to getting rid of Taylor only for Nick to flip the script?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Taylor slowly walks through the door of her Bel-Air Mansion. As she turns on the light, she looks at her big and empty living room. She keeps walking in, feeling the emptiness and the oppressive silence weighting on her.

She walks to her couch, put her bag down and sits, just looking into space; not sure what to do next.

"What now?" Taylor wonders.

Just two hours ago, she was Mrs. Taylor Marone with a handsome husband and a beautiful baby boy, living the life she always wanted. She had the chance to have the family she lost when Sheila Carter ("Damn psychopath" she thinks) shot her. Now it's all gone. She knows that she made the choice to end it, but it still hurts the same.

Taylor takes off her shoes, and decides to lie down on the couch for a moment. The last thing she wants to do is go to her big empty bedroom. As she lays there she thinks of how quiet the house is. With Phoebe on tour to promote Forrester Creation's new fragrance, she's pretty much all alone.

"PHOEBE!" She exclaims. How is she going to explain this to her? How is she going to explain to Steffie and to Thomas after being so sure in telling the three of them that Nick was it for her that she has walked out on her marriage? They don't even know that Jack's bio donor is Brooke. She hasn't figure out how to share that information with them yet. It's starting to dawn on her that she has a lot of explaining to do to her children, and she's not looking forward to it. She convinced them marrying Nick was for the best. She urged to let go of the idea of a reunion between her and their father. That Ridge was no longer a choice because Nick was the man for her. Now, she's going to have to tell them it wasn't so after all. That it was just a fantasy that only she was living.

Why couldn't Nick just love her as much as she loves him? Why couldn't he let go of Brooke as promised? Why did Brooke have to be the bio-donor of her son? So many whys running through her head and it's giving her a headache.

Taylor decides to stop thinking about any of those things for a while, and just take a nap when suddenly the door bell rings making her jump off the couch.

"Who in the world is that?"

She's thinking maybe its Nick at the door hoping to convince her to come back to him. After all, no one but Nick knows she's here, and as far as anyone is concern, no one should be home.

Taylor slowly drags herself through the door not wanting to have another confrontation with Nick. When she opens the door however, it's not Nick at the door but Rick which confuses Taylor even more. What is Rick doing here? Considering he works at Forrester, he should know that Phoebe is out of town. The last thing she wants to deal with now is Rick/Phoebe. She doesn't have the energy for it.

**Taylor:** _abruptly_ Rick... Phoebe's not here.

She wasn't trying to be rude, but she doesn't have the patience for him right now.

**Rick:** Taylor, Hi. Actually, I'm here to see you, not Phoebe. I know she's out of town.

Confused, Taylor looked at him with a funny look on her face.

**Taylor:** Me? How did you even know I was here?

**Rick:** I overheard it when Jackie called my mom to tell her you left Nick.

Taylor rolls her eyes.

**Taylor:** Off course she did. Jackie girl must be having a ball, celebrating. Let me guess? She told Brooke that she needs to hightail over the house for a good ole reunion with Nick? I bet she's even hoping that Nick and Brooke will celebrate the demise of my marriage with a good old romp.

For a moment, Rick didn't know how to respond to Taylor's word; but remembering why he was here, he decided to just delve into it.

**Rick:** Taylor, I'm just here to tell you how sorry I am and how if you need anything I'm here for you.

**Taylor:** You are? That's strange. I would think you would be celebrating too. Haven't you been telling me for weeks now that I needed to leave Nick and let him and your mother raise my son?  
_sarcastically_ If I remember correctly, Nick was the hero who needed to leave his wife in order to ride on his white horse to rescue your poor, poor, put upon and victimize mother from the big bad evil Ridge, who does nothing but abuse the poor little thing. Now you are sorry and you are there for me? Really? How does that work?

**Rick:** Ridge has hurt my mother and me for years Taylor. He does nothing but humiliate her and she takes it.

**Taylor:** Look Rick... I have no interest in your mother and her marriage to Ridge, or her victim status that she CONSCIOUSLY chose for herself.

She can't believe he's here pushing his stupid agenda. The last thing she needs right now is to hear him whine about Ridge and his mother. Parts of her wants to tell him to freaking grow up, but she decides against it. FOR NOW.

**Rick:** Look, I'm sorry. You're right. Ridge and my mother is not your problem. I know you don't believe this right now Taylor, but I really am sorry. YES, I want Nick with my mother, but don't think for a moment that I don't realize it comes at your expense. You know that I have felt from the moment that I found out that Jack is my mother's son...

Taylor interrupts him.

**Taylor:** Jack is not your mother's son. He's my son. My little boy. No matter whose DNA runs through his veins. I don't want you, your mother, or anyone else for that matter to ever forget that. Your mother can have Nick, but she can't have my son.

**Rick:** Sorry, you're right, Jack is your son; but Taylor you do know that if Nick and my mother get back together, she will be part of Jack's life as his mother whether you like it or not don't you?

**Taylor:** We'll see about that. I'm not willing to fight Brooke for another man; but for my son, I will fight her to the last breath. Luckily for me, the law is on MY SIDE when Brooke signed that nifty legal document signing away all her rights to Jack. If I have to use that to make it clear who Jack mother is, then that's exactly what I will do. So you better take this message back to your mother and make it very clear to her that Jack is OFF LIMIT.

**Rick:** I see...

**Taylor:** Glad you do. Don't want anyone getting things confuse.

At this point, Taylor is tired of the conversation. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, much less Rick right now.

**Taylor:** Look Rick, not to be rude or anything, but I've had a long day, and i'm really not in the mood for company. So if you don't mind, I think it's best if you leave. I'm tired, emotionally drained, and all I want is to be alone.

Taylor walks to the front door as she's saying this, showing Rick she means business.

Rick walks toward the door, and stop in front of Taylor.

**Rick:** I meant what I said before Taylor. I'm here for you if you ever need anything. No matter the history between you and my mom, I've always respected you, and I want you to know that hasn't change. You are an amazing woman who deserves to be loved the way a woman should be loved.

All of a sudden, Rick reaches out and tenderly strokes Taylor's cheek surprising her. "What in the world is he doing?" she's thinking.

**Rick:** _whispering._ You are so beautiful, smart and sexy. You are everything a man could ever want. It's not your fault that neither Ridge nor Nick couldn't appreciate the best thing that ever happened to them.

Rick leans his head forward toward Taylor, and she steps back with an angry look on her face.

**Taylor:** What are you doing? 

Rick steps back.

**Rick:** In this day and age, they would call that "trying to kiss a beautiful woman."

He says this with a cheeky grin on his face

**Taylor:** Rick, you really need to go... and I mean you need to go RIGHT NOW.

Taylor takes Rick by his shoulder and started to push him out of the door. He tries to resist, but she keep pushing him until he was out the door enough for her to close it in his face. Leaving him standing there shock.

After a few moments, he decides to just leave instead of pushing his luck.

Taylor is still standing in front of the door wondering what the hell just happened. Did Rick really just try to kiss her? She knows that boy got some issues, but SERIOUSLY?

She walks to the couch, sits down and starts shaking her head in disbelief. After a few minutes, the emotional toll of the day finally gets to her and she burst out crying.

Taylor cries for the mess of her life. She cries for the end of her marriage. She cries for her son's broken home. She cries because she misses Jack so much already. She cries because she misses Nick already. She cries because no matter what she still loves Nick, and wish she could be with him right about now. All in all, she cries because everything is just so wrong.

Finally, she gets off the couch, grabs her bag, and go up the stairs toward the master bedroom hoping that she would be able to sleep and be ready for the new day without Nick and Jack. Tomorrow is a new beginning. The day she starts making things right for the one thing she has left of her marriage. HER SON.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Cooing noises can be heard throughout the living room of the Marone mansion as baby Jack lies on his back in his playpen sucking on his toes. Nick look on with an amused look on his face at his son's antics. Jack will alternate between sucking on his little digits as if nothing in the world tastes better and turning on his tummy making spit bubbles and cooing noises and swatting at his toys. One thing Nick can say about his boy is that it takes very little to amuse him. He could stay in the playpen and amuse himself for hours. He doesn't need anyone else to keep him occupied.

After a while, Nick eventually gets bored watching Jack sucks on his toes and drools all over himself. He starts walking around the living room putting toys away. He fixes and re-fixes JackieM contracts he was reading. Nick knows he was restless and fidgety, and he knows the reason why. Any minute now, Taylor will be over to pick up Jack. Yesterday he had Jack all to himself. Instead of sticking around the house and risk either his mother or Brooke coming over, he woke up early and took Jack out on the Shady Marlin. He even undocked the boat and drove it all the way to Catalina where he and Jack spent all day frolicking in the water which Jack absolutely loved. His boy is definitely a water baby, and Nick couldn't be happier about that. This was his first alone time with Jack, and it was amazing. There has always been someone around. Today though, Taylor is coming to take him away for a few days, and it was making Nick angsty. Not because he didn't trust Taylor with the baby, but because he was going to be all alone: No Jack, no Taylor.

The ringing of the doorbell jolts him out of his reverie. He walked to the door to open it, and there stands Taylor looking as beautiful as ever. A part of him hopes that she will announce that she's coming back home, but unfortunately...

**Taylor:** Hi Nick, I'm here to pick up Jack.

Nick feels his heart drops to his stomach. Guess she's not coming back home.

**Nick:** Taylor, um hi... Come in.

Taylor walks in through the door. She can hear Jack in his playpen, and she walks right over to the baby with the biggest smile on her face.

**Taylor:** Hi, sweetheart. How you doing huh?

She reaches out to pick him up.

**Taylor:** It's mommy. Oh big boy, come here.

As she picks up the baby, he starts to giggle and drool all over her, making Taylor laugh. "God how she missed him." Taylor hugs him against her and breathes him in. She hasn't been able to contain her excitement all day. When she called Nick that morning she wanted to come early to pick him up but Nick convinced her to let him spend a little extra time with the baby, and to pick him up late in the afternoon. Taylor spent the day in a state of agitation and impatience, having a hard time staying put and not coming over right away, but she promised Nick extra time.

**Taylor:** I miss you Mr. Man. did you miss me? I know I missed you a whole lot.

She kisses the baby all over making him laugh as he grabs on to her nose, ears and hair. Taylor's heart swelled, her baby didn't forget her.

Nick looked on at mother and son with a smile on his face. Taylor turns to him.

**Taylor:** Is his diaper bag packed?

At that moment, Nick remembered why Taylor is here.

**Nick:** Don't you think we need to talk before you leave? I mean, we do need to make a custody arrangement so that there is no misunderstanding right?

**Taylor:** Yes, we do. You're right. I'm in no hurry, so why don't we talk about the custody arrangement and what days he's with us and what not.

She sits on the couch with the baby with Nick sitting right beside her. He reaches for Jack's fingers which is pulling on Taylor's hair. As Nick does that he can smell his favorite perfume of Taylor's. _**Idole d'Armani**_. The only reason he knows the name is that she wore it on their first date and he asked her what she was wearing. Since then, he loves asking her to wear it, especially when he's feeling amorous and romantic.

He decides to tease her a bit.

**Nick:** Why Taylor, I didn't know you wanted to end our marriage on such a high note? If I knew, I would have made sure that Jack was asleep before you got here.

Taylor looks at him confused, not having an idea of what in the world he's talking about. "What's with the stupid grin?"

**Taylor:** Excuse me?

**Nick:** _grinning_ Idole d'Armani?

At that moment, it clicked for Taylor. She doesn't know whether to laugh or smack him. However, she feels her stomach muscles tightening. DAMN IT, he still gets to her. That cocky and sexy grin of his used to get him anything he wanted out of her. If it was about 3 days ago, he would have had her out of her clothes so fast; she wouldn't have known what hit her. Say what you want about Nick Marone, but his bedroom skills is something to die for. All that say, she can't succumb to Nick's charms anymore. She won't let herself. Too much has happened, and it's over now. She can't let him have the power to seduce her anymore.

She decides to tease him right back.

**Taylor:** _grinning. _ Maybe this is my way of making sure you never forget what you will be missing.

He smiles at her.

**Nick:** Trust me... I know. But you know what? _He leans in close to her, whispering_, I don't have to miss anything if you just stay home. Jack is due for his nap in about an hour. We put him down, go into our room, and remind ourselves of everything that was so good between us.

**Taylor:** _staring intently at him. _ That would be so easy wouldn't it? Sex was never the issue in our marriage Nick. At least I didn't think it was. It was a blonde who is the love of your life that you can't let go of.

Nick feels like she has just thrown cold water at him. He sits back and looks at her with a frown on his face.

**Nick:** Brooke is not an issue if we don't let her be Taylor.

**Taylor:** How can you say that with a straight face? You know what? It doesn't matter anymore.

**Nick:** Off course it matters. If cutting Brooke out of my life is what you need to not end our marriage, then that's what I will do.

**Taylor:** Give me a break Nick. You know you won't be doing any such thing. You couldn't do that when you were mad at her, and yet you will do that now that you're on your "Brooke is my baby mama" kick? Who are you kidding here? Let's leave it alone okay. Let's talk about what is important right now: JACK and the custody agreement.

**Nick:** Our marriage is important Taylor. Saving our marriage is important to Jack's wellbeing.

**Taylor:** What is important to Jack's wellbeing is having two parents who can coexist while loving him and giving him everything he needs to grow into a healthy individual. I did the "let's be married for the kids' sakes" thing Nick, and it didn't work out in the end. Believe it or not, the kids suffered more for it then if Ridge and I had just ended it when we both knew that Brooke would always be in the middle of our marriage. Once again Brooke is in the middle of another one of my marriage. The only difference this time is that I'm stronger, and I won't let Jack suffered for my mistakes or YOURS.  
Let's decide on custody and how we're going to divide his time with us. He's still a baby, so it should be more flexible. We live in the same state and close enough to each other that even when he starts going to school, the schedule shouldn't change all that much. I want joint custody, and we can have EQUAL time with him. I think it should be agreed on which one of us is going to be primary guardian in case of emergencies, but important decisions cannot be made without the both of us agreeing on them. Also, when he's with one of us, I think the other should be allowed to visit him within certain boundaries. We cannot come over whenever we feel like it. We have to call first.

**Nick:** Well, you sure have everything figured out. Do I get a say?

**Taylor:** Off course you get a say Nick. This is my idea. What is yours?

**Nick:** Everything you're saying sounds all good and fair, but how do we decide on primary guardian? And exactly what does that entail? Shouldn't our lawyers be part of this discussion?

**Taylor:** You want to involve lawyers?

**Nick:** I just want to make sure everything is clearly spelled out. You say you want everything to be okay for Jack, and that is what I want too. However, i'm not taking a chance on my parental rights being violated here. It's not only issues of custody but child support and all that.

**Taylor:** I don't want child support Nick, if that's what you're worried about. Heck, I don't even want alimony. The only thing I want out of our marriage is Jack. Even if i'm primary guardian, I won't be demanding child support, so you can rest your mind on that.

**Nick:** That is not the issue Taylor. I have no problem with paying child support. I just will feel more secured having everything on paper.

**Taylor:** I agree, and once we agree on custody we'll have a mutual lawyer draft a custody agreement we can both sign.

**Nick:** Okay then, so how do we divide Jack's time between us? Do you want to do an every other week schedule, or what?

**Taylor:** An every other week schedule sounds pretty good. It actually work well for me. This way I can schedule my appointments on the week he's not with me. Can you afford to be away from JackieM, a week at a time or will you have a nanny around for when he's with you?

**Nick:** I will probably have an on-call babysitter just in case, but I want to spend as much time I possibly can with him when he's here. I would like to be primary guardian Taylor.

At this point, Taylor gets up and put Jack, who has fallen asleep in her arms, in the playpen. She starts walking around the room. She was hoping that Nick would relinquish primary guardianship to her, but it seems that's not going to happen, and the last thing she wants is to fight with him when he has readily agreed on equal joint custody. She knows she has to be careful on picking her battles.

**Taylor:** Okay. You do understand though that primary guardianship doesn't mean you get to make unilateral decisions right? It's just for emergency purposes?

**Nick:** Yes, I do. I won't cut you out on anything regarding Jack. Every decisions that is made about him will be a mutual decision between you and me.

**Taylor:** Fine then. You're primary guardian. I have another request.

**Nick:** What?

**Taylor:** Brooke. She's NOT, and I mean NOT allowed in any decision making about Jack. Her thoughts, ideas and feelings on how we raise our son is IRRELEVENT. I know I can't stop you from interacting with Brooke and in turn she interacting with Jack, but I want boundaries set that Brooke is NOT allowed to CROSS. You can love Brooke all you want and have "she's mommy" feelings all you want, but she's NOT Jack's mother under the LAW. She signed away all her rights to Jack, therefore she don't get a say in his life. As primary guardian I want you to respect those signed contracts and make it very clear that she's nothing but an acquaintance to Jack and nothing more.  
I don't want to be petty and stop her from seeing Jack all together, which I can do based on the donor contract she signed, but if Brooke pushes me in any way, I will enforce them, and I know you don't want that. So it's up to YOU, to set boundaries and make sure Brooke respect them.

**Nick:** You're Jack's mother Taylor, and everyone knows it, and that's how it will remain. You don't have to worry about Brooke crossing any boundaries. I will make sure of that.

**Taylor:** Good... Glad we can settle that. Do you want us to choose a lawyer who can deal with our divorce and custody arrangement? Since we are not worrying about divisions of assets I see no reason for us to have different lawyers.

**Nick:** I will call Storm.

**Taylor:** NO. Not Storm. Anyone but Storm.

**Nick:** What's your problem with Storm? He was your lawyer before.

**Taylor:** Considering the issue of Jack's bio-donor being his sister, do you think it's a good idea? I just think we should minimize the Logans involvement in this.

**Nick:** FINE. I will get another lawyer. Satisfied?

**Taylor:** _rolling her eyes_ VERY. I think I better go. It's getting late.

Taylor walks over to the playpen and pick a sleeping Jack up. Nick grabs his diaper bag and escort Taylor out the door and into her car where she put Jack in his carseat. During all this, Jack remain blissfully sleeping and unaware of the sudden shift in his life. When he wakes up, he will be in a new home with his mother.

Out of the blue, Taylor hugs Nick and whispers in his ears.

"I love you Nick. Everything is going to be okay. You will see. We will be the best parent Jack can possibly have."

She kisses him on the lips. At that moment Nick hold on so tight and refuse to let go for a moment as he put everything he has into the kiss. He holds on to her face as he push his tongue pass her lips and into her mouth. Taylor moans and lose herself into him until she remembers that it's over, and this moment can never be again. She withdraw her mouth away from his and they look into each others eyes. They can see the love reflecting there.

**Nick:** _breathing hard, his voice fill of pain_ Don't go Taylor. Don't go... Stay...We can fix it.

He started kissing her all over her face and mouth.

**Taylor:** _crying. _ We can't Nick... We just can't. I love you.. I really do, but loving you and even you loving me is not enough.

She dislodges herself from his arms. She climbs into the driver's seat, starts the car, put on her seatbelt, give Nick a last look, and drives away, leaving Nick standing in the middle of the driveway, feeling empty, sad and alone as he watches his wife and child drive away to a new life without him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Bridget is in her car, not able to contain the excitement she's feeling. She is on her way to see Nick after hearing about Taylor leaving him from Rick. She was out of town at a conference for a couple of days so she had no idea of what was happening at home until she came back to the beach house where Rick proceed to tell her about everything that has gone down between Nick and Taylor. She still can't believe that they are not together anymore, and she need to see Nick to see where his head is at. Afterall, he will need her to help him with Jack. That little boy will need a woman influence in his life.

One thing Bridget knows for sure is that her mother won't let Jack's existance ruined her chance of getting Ridge back. Brooke might tease Nick with the idea of them and the kids being a family but she won't go through with it. She's too much of a coward who won't do anything to jeopardize the chance of having Ridge let go of her forever; Especially with Ashley still in the picture. Therefore, Nick will need someone and why shouldn't it be her. She has loved Nick longer than anyone. If anyone deserves another chance with him is she Bridget. She will be a good mom to Jack.

Unfortunately for Bridget, she doesn't know that Nick is holding on to his marriage even with Taylor out of the house. Even as the days goes on and Taylor didn't come home, he is still holding on to the hope of a reconciliation.

One day ago, Taylor brought Jack back to the Marone Mansion for Nick's turn at custody. The situation was tense with the exchange. As much as Taylor didn't want to walk away and leave Jack, she didn't want to stick around too long either. She could see the look of love and hope on Nick's face and it makes her uncomfortable. It doesn't help that she still loves him and there are days she is tempted to walk through the door and tell him she made a mistake and she wants to come home. However, she knows that it would be foolish of her. She doesn't want to go back to being the insecure woman who's tempted to drown herself in alcohol to make up for the pain of not having 100% of her husband's love.

Nick though has no problem letting Taylor knows exactly where he stands. Before she left, he reiterate the same things he has been telling her since she walked away from him: That he loves her and he wants them to try again and be a family with Jack. After she left, he decided to devote his attention to Jack and making up for the days he hadn't seen him. Even though he called almost every day to check on Jack when he was with Taylor, he didn't go see him. Not because he didn't miss his little boy, but because he wanted to show Taylor that he trusted her and that he wasn't looking over her shoulders where Jack is concern.

At the Marone Mansion, Nick is on a blanket on the floor with Jack surrounded by toys. Jack is attempting to crawl now. He does this thing where he stays on his stomach and drag himself with one leg to reach whatever toy catches his fancy. He especially loves the toy boat Nick brought him from some vendor at the marina. He would grab on to that toy and chew the life out of it. Right now, Nick is trying to get him to crawl and get his stuff panda Taylor got him when she went to the zoo with him a couple of days. Nick was startled when the bell rings. He wonders who is it.

He grabs Jack and gets up to answer the door. Jack was cooing and grinning at him making Nick laugh. When he opened the door he was surprise to see Bridget standing on the other side.

**Nick:** Bridget?... Hi.

**Bridget:**:_smiling_ Hi Nick. How you doing? Can I come in?

**Nick: **_smiling back at her_ Yeah, sure... come right on in.

Bridget walks in and notices the toys all over the floor looking like a tornado passed through.

Nick closed the door after him and turn to Bridget with Jack in his arms.

With a smile on her face, Bridget exclaimed "It looks like you and Jack have been pretty busy."

**Nick:** _laughing. _ The little guy definitely knows how to make a mess.

**Bridget:** _laughs_ Oh yeah, blame it on the poor little guy.

As she says that she reaches for Jack, and Nick let her take him.

**Bridget:** Hello sweetheart. How have you been handsome? _She kisses him on his little cheeks. __**Turning to Nick.**_ My goodness Nick, he got so big. Look at him. It feels like I haven't seen him in so long.

**Nick:** It has been awhile. How you doing? Heard you've been at a conference. Long running conference.

**Bridget:** Yeah, I know. I went back to Copenhagen where this doctor and an ex-professor of mine was giving this week long lecture on cellular rejuvenation and I thought it might be a good idea to go hear him talk. I'm glad I did. I learned a lot. Apparently though, I missed a lot around here.

**Nick:** Who told you? Brooke?

**Bridget?** Actually, Rick. So it is true. Taylor really left you.

At that moment Nick escorts her to the couch while she's holding Jack. They both sit down, and Nick offers her a drink which she denies. Bridget just wanted to get to the heart of the matter.

Nick proceed to tell Bridget how Taylor found out about him meeting Brooke at the Shady Marlin II and letting her see Jack behind her back. This causing her to finally confronting him about his feelings for Brooke and walking away from their marriage.

**Bridget:** What about Jack? I know there have been some issues but surely she didn't walk away from him too.

Nick quickly answers "No, No. Taylor didn't walk away from Jack. We are sharing custody with me being primary guardian. We both want what is best for Jack, and joint custody is it."

Bridget feels a little stab of disappointment. She knows that she is wrong for hoping that Taylor still had problems bonding with Jack so she can step in, but she can't help wanting a clear free chance at having a life with Nick and Jack without another woman in the picture. She can deal with her mother. She knows how to get her to back off, but Taylor is another matter.

**Bridget:** That's good. So her and Jack must be doing better then. I know she was having a hard time accepting my mother as the biological donor.

**Nick:** She has been making a lot of effort to put that behind her. She loves Jack, Bridget. I have no doubt about that. It's strange actually. It's almost like the moment she decided to end our marriage; her feelings for Jack just burst out like a ray of sunshine and just keep glowing. I don't know how to feel about that. A part of me is happy about the bond she shares with Jack now and the love she feels for him, but at the same time it hurts that she had to leave me for that to happen. What does that say about me and the feelings she supposedly have for me?

**Bridget:** I don't know Nick. Maybe it's easier to face her demons and her fears without having to look over her shoulder wondering when my mom will crash test her way into her life again. Your love for Brooke is something she couldn't handle. Maybe this is why it was difficult to love and give her all to Jack. Now she doesn't have to worry about holding on to you, and it's easier to focus on giving Jack what he needs.

Nick gets up and start picking up toys on the floor as Bridget watches him. Jack was still sucking away at his toy boat while sitting on Bridget's lap. Bridget looks at Jack and then at Nick and all the feeling of love and yearning she has in her heart comes to the surface, and she can't help but let it all out and laying it all on the line for Nick. This is it. This is the moment of truth. The moment that will tell her whether or not there's a chance for her again.

She gets up and put Jack in his playpen. She walks over to Nick and put her arms around him startling Nick. He looks at her all confuse at her gesture. He automatically puts his arm around her, not knowing what else to do. Bridget looks up at him and looks intently into his eyes.

**Bridget:** You know you are not alone right?

Nick still confuse shakes his head yes.

**Bridget:** No matter what you will always have me Nick. This is the one thing in your life you can be sure of beside Jack. No one in this world will ever love you as much as I do. I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, and I will take my last breath loving you.

At that moment, Nick starts to get uncomfortable and attempt at extracting himself from her but Bridget won't let go of him. She has a point to make and she's not about to let Nick interrupt her.

**Bridget:** Please, don't pull away Nick. Just listen for a moment.

Nick stops trying to pull away and looks down at her. What he sees puts him on edge. Her eyes are full of love, hope and adoration. Nick stomach muscles tighten. This is a complication he doesn't need. He loves Bridget, he really does. He will always love her. She was once his wife, and a woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with at one point, but he hasn't felt that way in a long time. Nicole's death shattered a huge chunk of their lives and broke the bind that held them together. Leaving her for Brooke right afterwards didn't help matters. He cares for her, and he always will, but he haven't felt a romantic love for Bridget in awhile and he still doesn't feel that for her now. When he looks at her he sees a friend. He sees a woman he admires very much for her strength and courage. A woman who he will always feel a bond to due to the daughter they would have shared if she had lived. When he looks at Bridget he doesn't see a future, but how does he tell her that with that look on her face?

**Bridget:** I know you are hurting right now, but I want you to know that you don't have to anymore. I'm here for you and Jack. I love you and that little boy so much, and there isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for the two of you. When I look at Jack, I see the best part of you. I see what the future might have been like if our little girl had lived. This little boy is a true testament of faith and miracle. You are a father now Nick. Something you have wanted for so long, and I feel that even though I didn't carry him and gave birth to him that he exists in part because of me. I helped in his conception. The two of you need me Nick. I will stand by you and give you everything you need. I know the family you wanted with Taylor is gone, but it doesn't mean you cannot have a family Nick. If you give me a chance again, you, Jack and I will be happy together. Think about that okay? I think Nicole would have been happy to know that her mom and dad had a second chance at love with her little brother. I love you Nick Marone. No other woman on earth will ever love you as much as I do.

She kisses him fully on the mouth as she holds on tightly to him. Nick is standing there astounded at her words, not knowing what to do. He feels like he has been hit by a ton of brick and he's frozen in time. When he didn't move, Bridget stops kissing him and pull away looking into his eyes. His face was blank and his eyes devoid of emotion leaving Bridget feeling hurt. At that moment she decides to leave and leave him pondering her words.

She walks to the playpen and gives Jack a kiss on his little head. Then she grabs her purse and walk to the door. Before she leaves, she leaves him with parting words for him to ponder.

"Think about it Nick. What do you have to lose? Don't you and Jack deserve a family with someone who loves the both of you at the same time?"

With that she walks away leaving Nick standing in the middle of his living room wondering what the hell just happened.

After a while, he sits on his sofa and look at Jack in his playpen. "She didn't even give me a chance to tell her that I'm not through with Taylor yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Taylor is sitting behind her desk in her office writing up notes on patients' files. At the end of the day, she likes to take the time to sit down and reflect on her therapy sessions, and make notes on important details that might reflect lights on steps she needs to take on whether or not to continue with her patient's current treatment/therapy or change anything. She finds it soothing for some reason. For those hours she works, she can forget her own tumultuous life and her own troubles. There is something to be said on concentrating on other people's problems, and at times realize that you are lucky compared to others. For instance, her last patient of the day, a 40 year old divorcee and mother of 5 has just been referred to her a few days ago because she woke up 3 days ago and decided that after her husband leaving her with 5 children while moving on to a pretty young thing 15 years his senior after 15 years of marriage, she couldn't bear the pain and close herself in her garage with the car running. Her 12 year old daughter found her just in time to alert the neighbor and the police. Child Protective Services took the children away and placed them with relatives, and the poor woman now has to go through court mandated therapy or she might never see her children again.

Taylor knows it could have easily been her. After Ridge walked out of their marriage, she had gone through a self-destructive period where she buried herself in a bottle because it helped her forget for that one moment when the taste of that alcohol was all that matter. There were days she didn't want to get out of bed, and hoped that she will just not wake up ever again. It took a lot not to indulge in the wicked fantasies that played inside of her head when she was at some of her lowest points. Unfortunately, her self-destruction didn't stop before Darla had to die. She will never forgive herself for not being sharp enough that night to avoid hitting Darla.

This is why she had to walk away from her marriage to Nick in her own term. She didn't want to find herself in that abyss anymore struggling to keep her head afloat. The last time it hurt her children, especially Phoebe. She wasn't going to do that to her baby boy. Jack deserves a strong mother and she promised him he will have one, and that's one promise she intends to keep.

"Mom?"

Taylor's head whips up: "Phoebe! You're home."

With a smile on her face, Taylor gets up from behind her desk and rushes to her daughter and pulls her into a big hug and showers her with kisses which make Phoebe laugh.

**Phoebe:** _laughing. _ Well it's good to be missed.

Phoebe hugs Taylor, and then pull away laughing as she looks at her mother's smiling face.

**Taylor:** Off course you were missed silly. How was your trip? Come over here and sit down and tell me everything.

Taylor pulls Phoebe to the sofa in the middle of the office, and settles down to hear about her daughter's adventure as the spokes model for FC's new fragrance.

**Phoebe:** _laughing_ Slow down. How about you tell me how you are doing, and why is it that I had to find out that you left Nick from Rick?

Taylor rolls her eyes. She can't even enjoy her daughter's company without this. However, she knew she had to face telling Phoebe and eventually Thomas and Steffie about her impeding divorce.

**Taylor:** That's not important right now.

**Phoebe:** Not important? Are you kidding me? I left LA with you supposedly happily married with a new baby, and I come back, you're divorced. How is that NOT important? Come on mom. What's going on here? Before I left, I thought you and Nick were at a happy place after Jack was born. The both of you had your dreams come true. What went wrong?

**Taylor:** _sigh_ I made a mistake marrying a man who was not over Brooke Logan. That's what went wrong.

Phoebe groans and buried her face in her hands. She can't believe this. Brooke Logan strikes again. When is enough gonna be enough?

**Phoebe:** I don't understand. I thought she was in her way to her happy reunion with dad? Why she is still involved in your marriage? Why Nick is still hung up on someone who made a chump out of him?

Taylor looks at Phoebe, not sure how to tell her about Jack and Brooke being the biological egg donor.

**Taylor:** Phoebe, there is something I have to tell you. You know how Jack was sick after he was born and he had to get a bone marrow transplant, and we had to contact the egg donor for her help.

**Phoebe:** Yes mom, I know all about that. I was there remember? What does that have to do with Brooke and Nick still loving her?

**Taylor:** After the transplant I wanted to meet the donor to thank her, but Nick tried to convince me not to. When I forced the issue, he had no choice but to tell me about the mistake the hospital made during the IVF procedure.

Phoebe's eyes widened. _Please God don't let this be what I'm thinking. Please. Anything but that_

**Taylor:** He told me that Brooke was the donor instead of the one we chose.

At that moment Phoebe gets up from the sofa and walk to the big bay window overlooking the city. She pounds on her mother's desk, over and over again with Taylor looking on with tears in her eyes, witnessing her daughter's anger.

**Taylor:** Baby

**Phoebe:** _Angrily. _ Don't tell me this. It can't be possible. Please tell me they didn't do this to you. Don't tell me once again Brooke takes away everything. Don't tell me this.

Taylor is sitting there not knowing how to respond. This is the first time she has ever seen her daughter so angry. Specifically so angry toward Brooke. Taylor has always been a bit jealous of Phoebe's closeness to Brooke even after the divorce. She never let on that she did, but she has always felt that Phoebe loves Brooke more than her. Watching her daughter pace angrily all over the office, Taylor realize that come what may, her daughter is loyal to her, and that makes her want to protect Phoebe from the ugly truth on how Brooke's egg came to be available to be implanted on her. She doesn't want to fuel her anger more than it is right now.

For a brief moment, a hush settled in the office, and neither Taylor or Phoebe say anything as Phoebe sits on her mother's desk overlooking the city. Night has come while they were talking, and Phoebe is looking at the bustle of activity down in the street. Taylor is still sitting on the sofa not knowing what to say or do. She almost don't want to disturb Phoebe, hoping the conversation will end, and she can take her daughter home and have a light dinner and hear about her trip to Europe instead. However, there was a lot of turmoil going on inside the younger woman.

_ Why can't life just be simple for once?_ Wonders Phoebe. Since her parents divorce, it has been one thing after the other. Always a conflict or battle raging within her family. The funny thing is, Brooke is always in the middle of them. She loves Brooke, she really does. She tried not to blame Brooke for her parents divorce or anything else. She wants to get along with the woman who seems to make her father happy. At least most of the time. What Phoebe can't understand is why Brooke is never satisfied. She's always looking for something even when she has what she claims she wants. She finally have Ridge back where she wants him, why can't that just be enough?

Phoebe turns to her mother sitting on the sofa with a look of pain in her face.

**Phoebe:** I don't get it. How does a reputable hospital like General makes such a mistake? How do you accidently put someone else's eggs in another woman? And what was Brooke's eggs doing there to begin with?

Taylor stands up and walk over to her daughter. As Taylor look at Phoebe, she makes a decision to protect her daughter from the ugly truth. Phoebe doesn't need to know all the details. If Brooke has her way, she will be Phoebe's stepmother again in no time. Taylor knows that as long as the woman draws breath, she will be forever intertwined in her children's lives due to Ridge and the son she share with him. There is no reason to set up an acromonious relationship between Brooke and her children because it will also affect their relationship with Ridge and that's the last thing Taylor wants. Whatever she may or may not feel for Ridge anymore, he's their father and she always wants Thomas and the girls to be close to their dad.

**Taylor:** From what I understand, she donated her eggs for a research project that Bridget and other doctors at the hospital were conducting. At the time she was still going under the name of Brooke Marone, so they labeled her petri dish "Mrs. Marone", the same way they labeled mine. The day of my procedure, they asked for the Marone dish, and they gave Brooke's dish instead, which for some reason was taken up to the lab from cryogenics that day.

**Phoebe:** HOLD UP! I know i'm not an expert or whatnot, but shouldn't the labels have been barcoded with full names and everything? How in the world they are just gonna labeled them "Mrs. Marone"? That sounds ridiculous to me.

**Taylor:** I know. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around everything.

**Phoebe:** Why don't you own the hospital? Mom, at least tell me, you're planning to sue the pants off them?

**Taylor:** _shaking her head_ It's not gonna change what happened Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Maybe not, but it sure as hell will hold them accountable for their actions. Did they found out their mistakes after you gave birth?

**Taylor:** Actually, they knew within my first trimester.

**Phoebe:** _Angrily_ OH HELL NO. Not only they screwed up, they hid the fact they screwed up? Mom, you cannot let them get away with this. What about Bridget? Did she know?

**Taylor:** Um, I guess.

**Phoebe:** You guess? she either knew or didn't.

**Taylor:** Sweetie, it doesn't matter who knew what anymore. What's done is done, and there's nothing anyone can do to change it. Whatever happened in that lab, and the lies that were told, I got a beautiful son out of it. It doesn't matter who Jack's biological donor is. I love that little man, and I wouldn't exchange him for anything or any other child in the world. He's my little boy.

**Phoebe:** _Grabbing Taylor's hands._ Off course he is mom. You carried him and gave him life. Nothing can take that away from either one of you. Jack is as much your son as Thomas, Steffy and I are.

Phoebe let go of her mother's hand and she walks to the sofa and sits. Looking up at her mother...

**Phoebe:** OKAY... So Brooke's eggs were used during the IVF procedure. I get that. When did Nick find out? and why did it change the state of your marriage?

Taylor walks over and sits next to her.

**Taylor:** He found out right before I gave birth. As I told you before he was forced to tell me the truth when I wanted to meet the donor after Jack's bone marrow transplant. It was so hard at first for me to deal with the truth. He kept telling me that it didn't change anything and that we were Jack parents, and that's all that matter. I really wanted to believe him, until I found out he was sneaking behind my back to spend family time with Jack and Brooke.

Phoebe shakes her head.

**Phoebe:** You have to be kidding me.

**Taylor:** Unfortunately i'm not. I knew that I had to face the truth about our marriage and his feelings for Brooke. So I confronted him about it, and he admitted to still loving Brooke. I knew right there and then that we couldn't stay together.

**Phoebe:** So that's it? He decides he still loves Brooke and your marriage is over? Does he go fight dad now for the privilege of beings Mr. Brooke Logan?

**Taylor:** He's being trying to convince me not to end things, and to come back. But I don't think I can do that. Not while knowing Brooke is still in his heart. He says that his love for Brooke is not something that intereferes with what he feels about me, but I don't know if I trust what he has to say.

**Phoebe:** Do you think maybe he's telling you the truth? Maybe he can still love Brooke and you and be committed to your marriage.

**Taylor:** I've been in a COMMITTED marriage before. After that ended, I promised myself I wouldn't settle for anything less then someone who loves me and want to be with me because of that love, not because they feel COMMITTED. Been there and done that. Not going down that road again. Phoebe. Don't ever be with anyone who can only give you a part of his heart. It's either all or nothing. Especially if someone else is crowding the other parts. Eventually, they will find a reason why you are not enough. You always have to be enough, or you will end up holding your bleeding heart in your hand wondering what went wrong. It's a pain I never want you, your sister, or brothers to go through.

If there is anything Taylor want more for her 4 children is the happiness that has alluded her at every turn. A Broken heart is very painful. It leaves you disillusioned, hurting, and vulnerable.

**Phoebe:** So what is going on with Jack? Brooke doesn't think she has any right to him does she?

**Taylor:** Brooke is nothing to Jack but his biological donor. The day after I came home from the hospital, she signed away all rights she may have had after signing papers giving her eggs away to the hospital. I'm Jack's mother in every way. I gave birth to him; my name is on his birth certificate as his mother, and legally i'm the only mother he has. Nick and I agreed on joing custody with him being the primary guardian.

**Phoebe:** Why is he primary guardian?

**Taylor:** I agreed to him being the primary guardian because I didn't want a custody fight. It's just a formality and more for emergency purposes. He cannot make any decision about Jack without my okay. Whatever happened between us, we both want Jack to be okay, and we have agreed that he needs the both of us in his life. I also made it VERY CLEAR to him that there are boundaries for Brooke that she cannot cross and it's his responsibility to make sure that she doesn't. She doesn't get a say on how Nick or I raise Jack.

**Phoebe:** GOOD. No reason for her to be involved. Keep her at bay as much as possible. You give Brooke an inch, and she will take a whole foot. Luckily for you, you have the law on your side, so it's not like she can do anything about it.

**Taylor:** Enough about this. Why don't we go home, and I will make your favorite dinner and we can catch up on YOUR life. I talked enough about mine to last me a lifetime.

Taylor gets up from the sofa as she said this and walked over to her desks where she logs off her laptop and turns it off, and put her folders back in the filing cabinets. All she wants right now is get home for the night with her daughter.

**Phoebe:** That sounds good. Is Jack over there?

**Taylor:** No. He's with Nick this week. I get him again next week. But if you call over there, i'm sure Nick will let you see him.

**Phoebe:** I think I might just do that. I miss the little bugger. _Laughing_

Taylor laughs.

**Taylor:** I think he misses you too. He doesn't get the walk around the whole neighbor experience with me or Nick like he does with you. I can do two blocks TOP... No more than that.

**Phoebe:** Dr. Hayes are you getting old?

**Taylor:** _Laughing_ Getting? Girl, you're so behind.

Laughing, the pair walk out the door with Taylor turning off the lights. For the first time in months, Taylor feels light-hearted. It's good to have Phoebe home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Weeks have passed since Taylor and Nick's separation. They have settled into a routine for sharing custody of Jack. Taylor is getting used to the idea of being single again, while Nick is still struggling with the end of his marriage. However, he always have one woman or another in his home trying to make him feel better and be the one to soothe his hurting heart.

Bridget have been around so many times, reminding him how much she's there for him and that she's eager and ready to step up to the plate for him and Jack. A couple of weeks ago, Katie Logan has come to see him to ask him to give Bridget a chance to be there for him. Once in a while Brooke will show up to see Jack and reminding him it's for the best that he and Taylor are not married anymore. This way Jack doesn't have to be in the middle of a volatile marriage. Nick had to roll his eyes a couple of time on that one; This coming from a woman who plays pigpong between him and Ridge with Hope and RJ right in the middle of it.

Nick still loves Taylor, and he knows that he's probably foolish to still be hanging on when she makes it very clear that she's not coming back, but he can't help but hope she will. However, there are times he just wants to give up and take Bridget on her offer. Why not? She's willing. But then it's not just about sex for him. He knows the moment he gives in to another woman, he loses Taylor forever, and he's not ready for that just yet.

**At JackieM**

Nick is in his office at JackieM working on some contracts for the company. This is the one place he can drown himself in for a few hours where loneliness doesn't threaten to overwhelm him. When he's not on his boat or hanging out with Jack, JackieM is his solace.

He's been trying very hard to find new ways to put JackieM back on the Fashion Industry map. After selling Forrester Creation back to Eric, he got an influx of cash again, but he has to make some wise and profitable decisions for the company or they will be broke once again. First on his agenda is that he needs a more hip, current designer than Clarke Garrison. The guy is good, but he's stale. He's no Eric or Ridge Forrester who seems to always keep up to date on every new selling trend. Say what you may about the dressmakers, they know their business.

Nick is new to this business. Not only does he need a new designer, but he also needs a new person who understands this business inside and out who can help him turn JackieM around. They need to produce new clothes, put on some fashion shows, and put themselves out there to the media so they can make some profits. JackieM can't afford to be in the bottom heap anymore.

As Nick is sitting there thinking of new ways to turn JackieM around, he hears a knock at his door.

**Nick:** Come in.

In walks Katie Logan.

**Katie:** Hi Nick, Sorry to interrupt.

**Nick:** Um,,, it's alright. To what do I owe this pleasure.

Katie smiles at him while she walks in and close the door of the office behind her. She had a bag in her hand with the smell of food waffling to Nick. Katie waves the bag in front of him.

**Katie:** Well, I thought I would stop by and brings you some much needed grub. Knowing you, you probably have been slaving away in front of those papers without a thought to getting something to eat.

Nick raises his eyebrow.

**Nick:** I didn't know you knew me that well. How long it has been? 2 weeks or so?

**Katie:** Well I've heard enough about you.

**Nick:** You have?

**Katie:** You were married to both my sister and my niece. Also, Donna worked for you. So I know a whole about your work ethic.

**Nick:** WOMEN... You can never trust them to not give away your secrets.

Katie Laughs, and in turn Nick laughs.

**Katie:** Don't worry... They didn't tell me anything too incriminating.

She winks at him, and he smiles.

**Nick:** GOOD to know... So what's in that bag that smells so good.

**Katie:** Cheeseburgers from CHUCK'S... Fully loaded with everything, cheese fries with chilly on top, and your fave beer "Bellhaven, Twisted Tistle", imported. Did I get it right?

**Nick:** _smiling_ Yes you did. I guess they really told you a lot.

**Katie:** That one I got from Brooke.

**Nick:** I don't even want to know.

**Katie:** Don't worry; it wasn't so bad of a conversation. She admires you a great deal you know that?

**Nick:** Does she now?

Katie takes the food out of the bag and hand it over to Nick with a paper plate. She opens the beer for Nick and put it next to the plate on the table. Nick's stomach growls and he realizes how hungry he was.

Katie settles back with her own food, and a Heineken.

**Katie:** Yes, she does. She has a lot of good things to say about you despite the fact that you're no longer together. But I know someone else who admires you even more. Bridget. Actually, she right down adores and worship the ground you walk in.

**Nick:** You're not going to start with this anymore are you? Here I thought you were being just a friendly new friend by bringing me some food.

**Katie:** I'm being a friendly new friend. But I wouldn't be a good aunt if I didn't try to help my niece get the love of her life now would I?

**Nick:** I know you're trying to help Katie, but I'm not good for Bridget. I've hurt her too many times. I don't want to do that anymore.

**Katie:** You would hurt her furthermore if you didn't give her a chance.

**Nick:** You're acting like I'm trying to punish her or something.

**Katie:** NO, NO,,,, I didn't mean it like that Nick. I know you're trying to be cautious with Bridget's heart, but sometimes you have to throw caution to the wind.

**Nick:** Katie, I'm in love with another woman. How would it be fair to take advantage of Bridget while in love with someone else?

**Katie:** I know you love Brooke, but she's with Ridge now. You need to let her go.

**Nick:** I'm not talking about Brooke.

**Katie:** _Confused_ you're not?

**Nick:** No.. I still love my wife.

**Katie:** Oh! Taylor?

**Nick:** YES, Taylor... The woman I'm married to?

**Katie:** But the two of you are not together anymore.

**Nick:** For now.

Nick sits back in his chair and looks at Katie.

**Nick:** I still love her, and I have not given up on our marriage. We're still legally married even though we don't leave under the same roof. We share a child together that we're raising together even we're separated. I love Taylor, Katie; and as long as I still love her, I will fight for our family. So Bridget doesn't have a place in my life beyond a friend. It would be so easy to let myself get swept into Bridget's desires and take her to bed, but it wouldn't be fair to her. I will only hurt her because she would know that i'm not into it 100% and I'm still longing for my wife and my family. I've hurt Bridget enough to last a lifetime... I love her enough to not want to do that to her again.

**Katie:** Now you feel this way. Who knows? Maybe a few weeks or months down the line you can see Bridget in that light again. When she was the woman you wanted.

**Nick:** I can't deal with what can happen in the future Katie. What I know is that RIGHT NOW, I want to be with Taylor... Not Bridget, and heck, not even Brooke... So I wish you would just leave it alone, and stop encouraging Bridget.

You know Katie. You're a beautiful, smart and even funny woman. Why don't YOU have someone in your life you can focus on beside Bridget?

Katie is surprised by the sudden shift in the conversation. How did this become about her?

**Katie:** Who say I don't?

**Nick:** Do you? Cause you seems to have so much time in your hands for a woman who has a guy keeping the hot oil burning.

**Katie:** _Offended_ I'll have you know that a woman can have a life that is not wrapped around her man.

**Nick:** You're right. They can. But I have a feeling it's not the situation for you.

**Katie:** You know Nick... You already told me to mind my business. You don't need to get offensive.

**Nick:** Look... Sorry. I wasn't trying to be offensive. You know what? let's pretend I didn't ask, and change the subject. Why don't we?

**Katie:** FINE

**Nick:** By the way, thank you for the food. It hit the right spot. If you didn't bring me some food, I wouldn't have eaten until I got home tonight. So thank you and I truly appreciate it.

**Katie:** No problem. I'm sorry I got mad a moment ago. I'll try to lay off about Bridget okay?

**Nick:** That sounds good.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

**Nick:** _Looking at Katie_ I'm a popular guy today. COME IN.

Taylor walks in with Jack in her arm. She's startled by seeing Katie there with her beer in her hand looking quite comfortable in the chair just barely a couple feet from Nick.

Nick jumps up from his chair at the sight of his wife and son. With a huge grin on his face, he starts to walk towards them, arm outstretch to take Jack.

**Taylor:** Sorry to interrupt. I didn't know you had someone in here with you.

**Nick:** No, no, it's okay. I'm glad to see two of my favorite people. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Nick takes Jack from Taylor and kisses him on his cheeks. He loves holding his little boy. HIS LITTLE BOY. Nick's heart beat a thousand miles an hour every time he thinks of the fact that he has his own child. His own son.

Katie in her seat watches Nick interact with Jack and Taylor. He looks so radiant. So happy. From the small kisses he keeps dropping on the baby's cheeks, to the look of pure love and adoration he keeps throwing Taylor's way. Poor Bridget, she doesn't stand a chance.

**Taylor:** I've been trying to call you, but you haven't picked up, and I even call the office, no one has picked up either.

**Nick:** You have? I'm so sorry. I must have turned my cell off by mistake. I don't know where Maria is, but I'll have a talk with her about answering the phone. What's going on? Everything ok?

**Taylor:** Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. It's just that, an emergency came up with a patient, and they called me at the house. Phoebe is in New York, and I haven't really established a babysitting system for Jack since I don't usually work when he's with me; but, this is a really big emergency and I really have to see my patient today. So I was wondering if you could just keep him for me for a couple of hours or so. I don't think it will be longer than 4 hours at most.

**Nick:** Off course... _Nick looks at his son_ I miss the little guy. I would love to have some quality time. You can pick him up any time you're ready. I should be done here in a couple of hours or so, maybe you should come to the house and pick him up.

**Taylor:** That sounds good. Thank you. I know this is last minute and all.

**Nick:** _Grabbing her hand... Softly_ It's okay. Anytime.

He reaches out to touch her face, but he notices Taylor glancing over at Katie, and he drops his hand.

**Taylor:** Thanks... Here is his bag. Fully furnished until you get home. He should be due for a bottle in 1 hour. Also give him the strawberry banana puree I made for him as a snack.

Taylor reaches out for her son and kisses him.

**Taylor:** I love you Mr. Man. Be good for your dad Okay? See you later my love.

Taylor walks out and leaves.

Nick with Jack in his arms turns toward Katie with a huge smile on his face.

**Nick:** Want to meet my main man?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

At the Marone mansion, Nick is surrounded by most of the Logan family for some reason unknown to him. He was having a quiet day with his son when first Bridget showed up, then Brooke along with her two sisters, Katie and Donna. To complete the Logan clan, Storm showed up with some contract for him. To make his day even more complicated, his mother had to show up too.

All Nick wanted was a quiet day with his boy. Now he have to sit here and listen to the Logan clan go on and on about one thing or the other. It doesn't help that Jack is taking a nap, so he doesn't even have a distraction from their chatters.

**Brooke:** Nick, did you hear me?

Nick, who wasn't paying attention to what was being said, turns to Brooke.

**Nick:** What did you say?

**Brooke:** Don't you think it's time to christen Jack.

Nick look at Brooke with an incredulous look on his face.

**Nick:** What?

**Brooke:** I mean, Jack is about 9 months now, and he's still not christened. I think we can use a celebration. Don't you think?

**Nick:** Look Brooke... This is a decision between Taylor and I. If we decided we want to christen our son, we will do so.

Everyone's attention is focused on Nick and Brooke's exchange. They can hear the tension in Nick's voice and wonder if World War II is about to break out between the two. Jackie being Jackie decide to intervene and smooth things over.

**Jackie:** Off course it's a decision between you and Taylor, Nicky... But don't you think that it's time that decision was made? Brooke is right you know. Jack is about 9 months old, and he still hasn't been christened. I know Taylor has been having a hard time since Jack was born, but I think it's time this family moves forward, and a celebration of Jack's life is a way to do that.

Nick was annoyed by both Brooke's and Jackie's presumptions and the idea that they have a say on what he and Taylor do with Jack.

**Nick:** Thank you for the advice mother... But every day that Jack is alive is a celebration of his life. We don't need a big party for that.

**Brooke:** Nick, what is the big deal?

**Nick:** The big deal is the fact that you don't respect the boundaries Brooke.

**Brooke:** What? What are you talking about? What boundaries did I cross?

**Nick:** You can't seem to respect that Taylor and I are Jack's parents, and we don't need you to tell us how to raise him, and what to do with him. Do you see us coming over to your house and telling you how to raise Hope and RJ?

**Brooke:** This is not what I'm doing Nick. I just thought...

**Nick:** Off course you thought, and you expect me to jump and say YES BROOKE to everything you say.

Everyone is shocked by Nick's outburst. Not just by the outburst, but of the fact that Nick will talk like to Brooke of all people.

**Jackie:** Nicky

**Nick:** ENOUGH mother. I mean what's with everyone all gathered at my house anyway? Did I miss an invite or something?

Everyone is looking uncomfortably at each other. It's pretty obvious that Nick is not in a good mood. Before anyone can say anything, the doorbell rings.

Nick walk to the door, and open.

**Nick:** What?

**Man:** Dominick Marone?

**Nick:** That would be me.

The man hand Nick a yellow envelope and a clipboard and pen

**Man:** Please sign right here on this line.

Nick signs the release paper.

**Man:** Thanks. Have a good day.

Nick closes the door after him, and opens the envelope pulling out a legal paper. His bad day has just gone from bad to worst. He slams his fist in the wall shocking everyone.

**Jackie:** Nicky, what's wrong?

**Nick:** She can't do this. She can't do this to me.

Storm walks to Nick and take the paper out of his hands, and starts reading.

**Storm:** Divorce papers? Taylor has filed for divorce. Nick.

**Nick:** I can't believe she did this.

**Storm:** Nick, you had to know that your separation would have end up in divorce. That is the next logical step.  
Nick look at Storm like he has grown another head.

**Nick:** Next Logical step? This is my marriage we are talking about. There's nothing logical about it ending.

**Storm:** All I'm saying is that you and Taylor haven't been together in more than 3 months. You had to know that eventually Taylor would have filed for divorce. She hasn't exactly made any steps into coming back to you.

Nick starts pacing around the room while everyone looks on. Bridget wishes that Nick will just give up on this idea of Taylor and let her in. Brooke is ecstatic that Taylor is not giving Nick a choice. Eventually Nick will realize this is for the best and that she will be around to help him with Jack from time to time. Jackie is just happy and hopes that Nick and Brooke can eventually make it back to each other. Donna, Katie, and Storm just have no idea what to say.

Once again the doorbell rings. Nick stomps over to it, and almost pulls the door of its hinges.

Taylor can see that Nick is very angry but is not sure why. She hesitates walking in to the house. When she finally did, she can see the whole Logan clan standing around. At least the majority of them, and she wonders what she has just stepped into.

Turning to Nick

**Taylor:** Um, I'm here to pick up Jack. I don't see him. Is he still taking a nap?

Nick looks at her with hurt, pain and anger, all roll into one. He still can't believe she filed for divorce, and here she is all calm like she hasn't just plunged a knife into his heart.

**Nick:**_ angrily_ He's still down. This is a good thing because we need to talk. NOW.

Taylor look around at all the curious faces, and she knows that whatever Nick wants to discuss with her, she's not going to do it with all these people around listening to their private conversation. Especially with Nick looking so angry.

**Taylor:** Whatever it is, can we talk about it another time? I don't think this is the best time to talk.

**Nick:** NO.

Grabbing the divorce paper and shoving it at her.

**Nick:** You filed for divorce?

**Taylor:** OH, they finally served you with them?

Nick gives her an incredulous look.

**Nick:** That's all you have to say?

**Taylor:** What more is there to say? You had to know that this was coming Nick.

**Nick:** No, I didn't have to know any such thing. This was just suppose to be a separation until you came to your senses.

_Interrupting_

**Taylor:** Excuse me? Come to my senses? I didn't know I lost it.

Walking up to her, Nick grabs the paper from her hands.

**Nick:** THIS was not supposed to happen Taylor. I let you walk out of this house so you can have some time to yourself. To reevaluate things, and give each other some space so you can come back home to me and Jack. Divorce wasn't part of the equation.

_Now, Taylor is starting to get pissed off at Nick's attitude._

**Taylor:** You didn't let me do anything Nick. I walked out of here because our marriage wasn't working. You know what... I'm not going to do this with you. Not here, not now. I just want to pick up my son and go home. So I'm going upstairs to get him.

Nick grabs her arm.

**Nick:** You're not going anywhere Taylor. This conversation is not over. If you think I'm going to sign those papers, you are sorely mistaken.

Taylor pulls her arm away from him.

**Taylor:** Not now Nick. I'm not having this conversation with all these people around.

Taylor looks at Jackie and the Logans. She doesn't plant to air her private life with them standing there with avid attention.

**Nick:** FINE... Then let's go to my office.

**Taylor:** Nick... Come on. This is not the time.

**Nick:** I'm tired of giving you time Taylor. More time so you can keep screwing me over? I don't think so. We are going to talk about this, and we're going to talk about it now. We can go to my office, but you're not leaving here with Jack until we had time to talk.

Nick starts walking toward with his office. Taylor seeing that she has no choice decides to follow him so they can hash it out and move on. After getting into the office, Nick closes the door behind him, locking it. He doesn't want anyone outside coming in the room for any reason.

**Nick:** Taylor don't this okay. I know we've had our problems and that you moved out; but, I believe we can fix things if we work at it. I still love you Taylor. I haven't stopped; and I know despite the fact that you're angry.

_Interrupting_

**Taylor:** I'm not angry.

**Nick:** Please let me finish. I know that even though you feel that our marriage cannot work out that you still love me too. We shouldn't give up on each other without giving us a chance to see if we can fix things. I would do whatever it takes. Therapy, marriage counseling, whatever. Just don't give up on us.

Walking up to Nick and grabbing his hands.

**Taylor:**_ whispering_ You think this is easy for me Nick?

**Nick:** Isn't it? It seems like it's easy for you to walk away.

Dropping his hands, Taylor walks to the fireplace looking at the pictures of their family on the mantle. There were pictures of their wedding with Phoebe and Rick. Pictures of Jack after they brought him home from the hospital. Pictures of them together with Jack as a family. Turning to Nick...

**Taylor:** None of this is easy for me. Every night I go to bed missing you. Sometimes I even wake up in the middle of the night reaching out for you. There are times, I want to reach for my phone and call you and talk about anything and everything like we used to. Whenever Jack does something new, I get so excited and I start calling out for you, but then I remember we're not together anymore and you're not just in another room but all the way across town.

With tears in her eyes.

**Taylor:** Every day, I miss our life together Nick. I miss all the plans we made together. All the dreams we had for ourselves and for our son. I miss being your wife, your partner, and the person you wanted.

**Nick:**_ whispering_ I still want you.

**Taylor:** But I'm not the only woman you want.

Nick shakes his head.

**Taylor:** I'm not Nick, and that's OKAY. I've learned to accept it. I can't control your heart or your feelings, and I don't want to. No one should control someone's feeling because eventually it will turn to anger and then hatred.

**Nick:** I can never hate you.

**Taylor:** I could If I force myself to be in a marriage where I'm insecure and waiting for the other shoe to drop. I would rather walk away loving you with everything inside of me even if it hurts, then for all the love that I have for you to turn ugly. You gave me a second chance at love and a family Nick. I will always be grateful for that. It didn't work out the way we anticipated, but it doesn't mean that we can't still be good to each other. Especially for Jack's sake.

**Nick:** I can't give up Taylor. I just can't. You're asking too much of me. You say you want to do what is best for Jack, and I believe you do. Yet, you think tearing apart is family is what's best for him? No, I don't believe that. Nor do I believe I have to prove my love by letting you walk out of our marriage. I won't give you a divorce Taylor. I'm not going to make it so easy for you. I'm not that unselfish.

**Taylor:** Nick, just sign the papers okay. Let's not make this harder than it has to be. Apparently, you didn't hear a word I just say, so do what you will, but I will get a divorce whether you like or not.

As Nick is about to respond, they can hear Jack's cries from upstairs. Taylor starts taking the back stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms.

**Nick:** You're not getting a divorce Taylor. END OF STORY.

Taylor keeps going up and into Jack's nursery. The baby is lying in his crib crying. Taylor picks him, and bring him over to the changing table where she proceed to change him out of his wet diaper. Taking the back stairs, she takes him to the kitchen where she makes him a bottle and then feed him. She gathers the rest of his thing and move to the living room where everyone is gathered including Nick.

**Taylor:** I'm leaving now. I'll see you in a week. Say bye-bye to daddy Jack.

She waves his little hands around. Nick walks up and grabs Jack's face and kiss his little cheeks.

**Nick:** Bye bud, daddy loves you.

Taylor walks toward the door, but before leaving she turns to Nick.

**Taylor:** Do what's best for everyone Nick... Including you.

She walks out the door with Nick looking at them.  
Nick turns to Storm.

**Nick:** You're going to do whatever is necessary to keep this divorce from happening.

**Storm:** Nick, there's so much I can do, but there is one thing we can do and it is re-evaluating the custody situation.

**Nick:** WHAT?

**Storm:** You can go for full custody forcing her to play by your rules.

**Nick:** NO. Taylor is his mother and he needs her as much as she needs him.

**Storm:** I'm not saying that you will necessarily have full custody, but it is a strategy that we can use to force her into relenting on the divorce. Especially if she has to go in front of a judge.

**Nick:** HELL NO... I will NEVER stand in a court of law and proclaim Taylor an unfit mother.

**Storm:** IT doesn't necessarily have to come to that.

**Nick:** Then why would a judge even think of giving me full custody if Taylor is not an unfit mother?

**Storm:** It will be just a strategy we can use to scare her.

**Nick:** That's not going to happen. Going for full custody will tell her that I don't trust her as a mother to our son, and it will further tear us apart then bring us back together. Find another way Storm.

**Storm:** I'll try Nick, but I can't guarantee you that Taylor won't get her divorce.

Jackie takes this opportunity to enter the conversation. She's been sitting on the sideline watching Nick fight for a marriage she wants him out and it's time to put a stop to it.

**Jackie:** Nicky, maybe you should just give her the divorce and if the two of you are meant to be, she will eventually come back to you.

Nick looks at her with complete disgust.

**Nick:** You would like that wouldn't you. NOT going to happen mother. So whatever little fantasy you got going on in your head, you need to let it go; because I'm NOT divorcing my wife so you can play matchmaker between me and Brooke. So get over it.

With that, Nick proceeds to kick everyone out of the house. He's emotionally drain and he's not in the mood to be a good host anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Two months have gone by since Taylor filed for divorce. Nick in his stubbornness refuses to sign the divorce papers and is holding on their marriage with both hands and refusing to let go. Taylor though is as stubborn as he is and will not budge in her stance to divorce him. She has made it very clear to Nick that she will not move back to the Marone mansion no matter how much he begs.

While husband and wife are locked in a battle of wills, the people around them have their own agenda on whether the two stay married and get back together. Jackie, Brooke, and Bridget all have different reasons why they want the marriage over. Jackie is hoping for her Brooke/Nick reunion. Brooke wants Taylor out of both Nick and Jack's life even if she doesn't necessarily wants to be part of their 24/7. Whereas, Bridget just want another chance with her ex-husband, and want to help him raise Jack. Nick has to keep reminding her Jack has a mother and that he doesn't need another one.

To Taylor's surprise however, are her children opinions on the matter. Steffy has moved back to California to work for Forrester Creation and go to college in the state a month ago. Even though she hasn't been around for Taylor's marriage to Nick or Jack's birth, she has a very strong opinion on what Taylor should do. As far as Steffy is concern, Taylor should go back to Nick and not let Brooke win AGAIN. Taylor keeps telling her this is not about winning, but to Steffy, it is. She feels that once again Taylor is letting Brooke take away another husband from her.

Phoebe just wants her mother to do what is best for her, and if she feels that is going back to Nick, then so be it. If it's not, she would support her mother's decision. Thomas is the oddball out who flat out told his mother that Nick is scum who doesn't deserve her and she should leave his sorry a s s and take him for everything he has. His exact words to Taylor. If she needs a man around the house, he will move back home and take care of her and Jack. Taylor has to keep telling him that his only job is to finish school. With just one more year left to graduate, she doesn't want him to come home to take care of her and the baby.

If Taylor is grateful for anything, it's the support of her children and how much they love and support her. However, she wants them to know that she's THEIR mother and it's HER job to take care of them, and not the other way around. She can't let the end of her marriage interfere with their lives.

There's one person who has been coming around lately, and that's Stephanie. Since Taylor's seperation from Nick, she has been slowly coming around trying to mend their broken friendship. Taylor is still wary of Stephanie and her motives. As much as she miss her old friend, she doesn't fully trust the older woman. She knows that Ridge will always come first for Stephanie, and she will throw Taylor over in a minute if she thinks it will make her precious baby boy happy. Stephanie though is trying her best to show Taylor that she is there for her whether Ridge is involved or not. However, Taylor is still watching her back around her.

**Taylor's Beverly Hills Home**

Toys are stringed all over the floor of Taylor's living room. In the middle of the living room where the coffee table usually is, there are alphabet matts put together where Taylor and Jack are laying down playing with any toys that catches Jack's fancy. Jack is almost one years old and is crawling. He has even started to stand up and walk around holding on to furniture or any hard surface he can reach. Taylor had to move the coffee table to another room and even barricade the fireplace because the living room is officially Jack's zone where he roams around doing whatever he wants. Taylor loves this stage where they start exploring. They are more interactive then just lying there like lump of coals. It's more tiring, yet more fun. Watching Jack grow and change these past few months is her one source of consolation during this dark period in her life.

This week is her turn with her son, and as usual she's not working and she's spending as much time with Jack as possible until she has to hand him over to Nick.

**The Bell Rings**

Taylor looks over at Jack.

"Who's that?" Smiling at the baby "Are you supposed to have visitors Master Jack?"

Picking up the baby, she walks to the door and open it only to find Brooke on the other side. Taylor groans.

"God no, what are you doing here?"

**Brooke:** Well, hello to you too Taylor.

Turning to Jack, "Hi big boy, how are you doing?"

She reaches out to take him, and Taylor keeps him out of her reach.

**Taylor:** Brooke, What do you want? You know what, I don't care. Whatever it is, go peddle it somewhere else.

**Brooke:** There's no need to be hostile Taylor. Especially in front of my son.

**Taylor:** You know what. I'm not going to do this with you. Not right here, not right now. Just leave and don't come back.

Taylor tries to close the door, but Brooke pushes her way inside. At this point Taylor is getting agitated and Jack sensing her mood starts to whimper.

**Brooke:** Look what you did, you're making him cry.

**Taylor:** Brooke leaves. Get out of my house or I'm calling the police on you.

**Brooke:** On what ground?

**Taylor:** TRESPASSING... I didn't invite you in. You come to my home uninvited and you're harassing me and MY CHILD.

**Brooke:** You think if you say Jack is your son enough time it will make it true?

**Taylor:** Jack is MY son. I carried him, I gave him life, and my name is on his birth certificate as his mother. You're nothing but a donor Brooke, and I have this nifty little LEGAL document that you signed that made sure of that.

**Brooke:** A document means nothing Taylor. The truth of the matter is my blood runs in the vein of this precious little boy. You may have carried him and give him life, but BIOLOGICALLY he's my son with Nick, and that's something you're going to have to live with for the rest of your life. You couldn't break the bond between me and Nick, you sure won't be able to break the bond between me and Jack.

**Taylor:** There's no bond between you and Jack, Brooke. Only in your demented self-deluded little mind.

**Brooke:** _smirking_ Oh Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. Haven't you realized by now, there isn't a male on this planet who doesn't adore me? Jack will be no different.

Taylor looks at Brooke like she has grown another head. Is this chick for real?

**Taylor:** Well, it's a good thing you can't screw him. He can't be another one of your destinies. How many of those have you collected by now?

Brooke squint at her ready to deliver the blow she knows will shake Taylor's overblown confidence.

**Brooke:** Come on now Taylor... You're not blind. Can't you see how much my son looks like me? We even have the same eyes. The older he gets, the more he will look like the perfect cross between me and Nick. Our blond hair and my green eyes. Every time you look into the eyes of this little angel, you will see ME. Can you live with that Taylor?

**Taylor:** I've been living with it just fine. You're of no consequence Brooke. Your taunting is not going to work on me.

**Brooke:** I'm not taunting you. Just stating the truth.

**Taylor:** You wouldn't know the truth if it took a bite out of you. So spare me the theatrics and get out of my house.

As she says this, Taylor walks to the door and open it for Brooke.

**Brooke:** Taylor, it will be best if you just walk away completely. Not just from Nick, but from Jack too. Let Nick have full custody. You don't have to worry; I'll be there for him when he needs me. Jack will never miss having a woman in his life. He will have Jackie, me and even Bridget. Jack is a Logan, and the Logans will be here for him. You should go back to concentrating on the kids that are actually yours.

As Brooke gives her little speech, Stephanie is just walking through the door listening to her.

**Stephanie:** Well, that's good to know Brooke. I wonder if Ridge knows of your plan to help Nick raise Jack. When will you have all this time between keeping Ridge under lock and key, and raising Hope and RJ?

**Brooke:**_ with a panic look on her face_ Stephanie... What are you doing here?

**Stephanie:** None of your business. But I guess I came right on time to hear your little plan for the future. I think I heard Taylor asking you to leave. You should run home and make sure you have Ridge putty in your hands, cause I plan to stop by later so he can know where he stands.

**Brooke:** Don't try to get between me and Ridge, Stephanie. You should know by now you always lose that battle. Taylor doesn't need you to fight her battle for her.

At this point, an irritated Taylor interrupts the back and forth between the two women.

**Taylor:** I don't need anyone to fight any battles for me. Brooke just leave or I WILL CALL THE COPS. I'm bored by your little diatribe, and I'm unimpressed. I will tell you one thing though, I'm going to look in to exercising the donor's contract since you can't seem to respect the boundaries that were set.

Brooke who has just walked out the door, turn around with a panic look on her face.

**Brooke:** You can't do that.

**Taylor:** We'll see about that.

Taylor slams the door on her face at this point, not wanting to hear another word out of her. She hugs Jack to her and kisses him.

**Taylor:** I love you little man, no matter what that woman said. I don't care who you look like. You're my little man, and nothing will ever change that. You're so beautiful and perfect, and I love you more than life itself. You, Thomas, Phoebe and Steffie are my whole world, and don't you ever forget that. Okay? I LOVE YOU MR. MAN.

Stephanie interrupts the little bonding between mother and son.

"Taylor, you need to take action and stop that woman. If you don't she will be more trouble than you can ever imagine. Trying to set up boundaries is a fantasy. Brooke Logan doesn't know what boundaries mean. You need to stop her dead on her track before she make a mess out of the custody arrangement between you and Nick. Do NOT let her get between you and your son, like she has done with your husbands."

Taylor walks over to the matt and sits down with Jack on her lap. She looks at her little boy, and knows she has to do everything in her power to protect him from hurricane Brooke and her need to have everything be about HER.

She has to stop Brooke before she become more troublesome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At JackieM's, Nick is pondering the changes he needs to make in the business in order to bring the company back on top. For the past few weeks, he has put out search ads to every major fashion school in California in order to find an upcoming designer who is good at his/her craft while at the same time not costing him an arm and a leg. As of yet, everyone he has interviewed has not impress his mother. At this point he wants to tear out his hair. If something doesn't pan out soon, he will surely lose his mind.

**Knock knock**

Nick is relieved as he hears the knock on his office door. He needs a distraction from the mountain of applications of potential candidates in front of him. Anything will do at this moment. Until he sees who walks through his door.

**Nick:** Sure go ahead and come in Stephanie. Have you ever heard of waiting?

**Stephanie:** Good to see you too Nick.

**Nick:** Wish I could say the same. What do you want? WAIT, STOP... I don't care to know. Whatever it is I'm not interested.

**Stephanie:** You need to keep Brooke in check.

**Nick:** I definitely know that I don't want to know. Whatever issues you have with Brooke and your baby boy, leave me out of it.

**Stephanie:** I can't leave you out of it when it's not about Brooke and Ridge but Brooke and Jack.

THAT got Nick's attention real fast.

**Nick:** Leave my son out of whatever crap you have going on with Brooke. I don't care what you people do, but stay away from my boy. Mess with my kid and you won't like my response.

**Stephanie:** I'm not interested in doing anything to your son. My only interest in him is the fact that he's Taylor's son too, and Brooke is messing with that, and I refuse to sit by and let Brooke continue to mess with Taylor's life, and especially her relationship with that baby.

**Nick:** Brooke knows better to interfere in Taylor and Jack's relationship. She knows that would cost her. So climb back on your broom and go cause trouble somewhere else.

**Stephanie:** You think I'm lying?

**Nick:** Your whole existence is a lie Stephanie. You breathe, it's a lie. I sold your wimp of a husband his business back, so I don't want anything to do with any of you. ESPECIALLY YOU. So GET OUT.

Stephanie takes a seat across from Nick making herself comfortable while Nick looks at her with an angry look on his face. All Nick wants at this moment is for Stephanie to disappear. He's just tired of the meddling old witch and her interference in everyone's life, especially Brooke's. He's not going to let her use Jack to try and hurt Brooke.

**Stephanie** You arrogance has always been your downfall Nick. You just can't curtail it long enough to listen to reason.

Nick looks at her like she's crazy.

**Nick:** Reason? You wouldn't know reason if it came up to you and smack you upside the head.

**Stephanie:** As cute and amusing as this little byplay of our is, I'm here for more serious reasons. Look Nick, here is the deal. The other day I went to Taylor's house.

**Nick:** Why would you go to her house?

**Stephanie:** Why wouldn't I? She's my best friend.

**Nick:** OH, we're back on that bandwagon? I was hoping that Taylor would keep being smart about you and not go there again. She always ends up paying for this so called great friendship of yours.

**Stephanie:** Anyway, as I was saying. I came up to Brooke telling Taylor to give up Jack like she gave you up. That once in a while she will come around for you and the baby. That Taylor will be better off if she walks away completely.

Nick wants to believe that Stephanie is lying and that she's trying to cause trouble for Brooke. However, as much as he would like to believe so, he knows that there is a possibility she's telling the truth since she's saying things that Brooke has said to him before.

He was hoping that Brooke would behave herself and leave Taylor and Jack alone. Even though he's not clamoring to go back to Brooke and he still wants his marriage to Taylor to work out, he doesn't want to cut Brooke out of Jack's life completely. But she's pushing it, and he promised Taylor he would create boundaries that Brooke is not allowed to cross. Brooke being Brooke though is not making that easy for him. He can't have Brooke trying to come between his wife and son, and cause damages that he won't be able to fix.

**Nick:** Is that all you wanted to say? Cause if so, you can leave now.

**Stephanie:** THAT'S IT? I told you that Brooke is trying to cause problems for Taylor and the baby, and that is your answer? And you wonder why Taylor doesn't want to come back to you.

**Nick:** _Angrily. _ What do you know about that? Not a damn thing. So why don't you hush it and leave like I told you to or I'll have security escort you out.

Stephanie jumps to her feet and put both hands on Nick's desk, looking at him straight in the eyes.

**Stephanie:** I should have known you would still be Brooke's little punk *****. That's okay though. I will take care of Taylor and the baby. I won't let that parasite destroy Taylor's relationship with her child like she has done with her husbands. You're a loser Nick and you always will be. Not because of who you are, but because you're still letting Brooke Logan make a fool out of you. You had a beautiful, wonderful woman in love with you, and you threw all that away for the walking vagina. Don't worry though. I will protect Taylor.

With that Stephanie starts to walk out.

**Nick:** Don't do Taylor any favors Stephanie. Your help always come with a steep prize. I won't let you hurt my wife and son. So keep your nose out of this.

With that Stephanie walks out and slams the door after her, shaking the whole room.

Nick pounds his fist on his desk.

"DAMN IT BROOKE, DAMN IT."

Nick picks up his phone and dials. After a while the person on the next line answers.

**Nick:** I want to see you, and I want to see you now. NO, it can't wait. Meet at my house in an hour. YES, AN HOUR.

Nick hangs up, gets up and on his way to handle this problem with Brooke before it gets out of hand. He's not going to let Brooke cost him Taylor forever. 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Nick briskly walks to the door of his house to find Brooke waiting for him.

**Nick:** Good, you're here. We need to talk.

He opens his door, and let Brooke in.

**Brooke:** Nick, what is this about? I was busy at Forresters when you called me. I had to give Ridge an excuse for rushing out of there.

**Nick:** I don't care about you and the dressmaker.

**Brooke:** Nick...

**Nick:** Look, I called you to meet me here because of the conversation you had with Taylor the other day at her house.

Brooke rolls her eyes.

**Brooke:** So she couldn't wait to rush to you to tell you what the big bad Brooke did to her?

**Nick:** Taylor didn't tell me anything.

**Brooke:** So how did you... Oh wait, STEPHANIE. Off course she rushed to you. I'm surprised it's not Ridge that she rushed too instead in order to try and break up our relationship once again.

Nick holds up his hands to silence her.

**Nick:** Brooke, what were you doing at Taylor's to begin with?

**Brooke:** I just wanted to see Jack.

Nick gives her a skeptical look.

**Nick:** I think you wanted to do more than that.

**Brooke:** How would you know? You were not even there.

**Nick:** So why did you say all the other things you did?

Brooke trying to act all innocent looks at Nick coyly.

**Brooke:** What other things I said?

**Nick:** Brooke, don't play games.

**Brooke:** I am not playing any games.

**Nick:** Yes you are. You think if you bat your eyelashes at me I will forget the reason why I asked you here and you will go your merry way. That's not going to happen. I need you to leave Taylor alone. You're not going to mess up her relationship with Jack.

**Brooke:** If Taylor's relationship with Jack messes up it has nothing to do with me, but the fact that she cannot accept I'm Jack's mother.

Angrily...

**Nick:** You're NOT Jack's mother. Taylor is.

Surprised

**Brooke:** You don't mean that. That's not what you said when you used to let me visit him on the Shady Marlin.

**Nick:** That was a mistake. I should have never done that.

Walking to Nick, Brooke grabs hold of his arm.

**Brooke:** Don't say that Nick. Don't say that. Jack is our miracle baby. How can you say it's a mistake for me to be part of his life?

She looks at Nick with tears in her eyes.

Nick feels his heart melt a little, but he knows that he can't let her manipulate him. His future with Taylor is on the line, and he can't risk losing Taylor forever.

**Nick:** Listen, I know you love Jack. I do, but he's not our miracle baby. He's mine and Taylors. We are the ones who wanted him, planned his conception. Taylor carried him and gave him life. Taylor and I are his parents. The only reason he ended with your DNA inside of him is because of a lab error, not a miracle.

**Brooke:** Don't say that. Destiny made him our baby.

**Nick:** How many times are you going to use the word destiny to make a point?

Brooke gives him an incredulous look.

**Brooke:** What?

**Nick:** Seriously. It's destiny that brought you and Ridge back together. It's destiny this, destiny that. Jack is not destiny... At least not between you and me. Jack is a carefully planned baby between me and my wife due to the love we feel for each other, and wanting a life together with a child of our own. A mistake was made in the lab because you decided you wanted things your way when you had your eggs tested. That's not destiny Brooke. It was just a MISTAKE... A good one, cause Taylor and I got Jack out of it; but a mistake nonetheless. You need to let go of this concept that Jack and I are two people waiting for you on the other side of town while you live your OTHER DESTINY with Ridge Forrester and your children. It doesn't work out that way Brooke. It's one thing to play me for the fool, but i'm not going to let you do it to Jack by giving him false hope about a life with you. Cause we both know that is not going to happen. Not as long as Ridge draws breath.

Tears are spilling down Brooke's one eye at this point because she realizes she's really losing Nick, and in turn Jack. For a long time she thought that Jack's existance and the fact that she's his biological mother would always keep Nick attached to her, and away from Taylor. At least Taylor away from them because she wouldn't be able to handle having Brooke's DNA inside of the baby. She didn't expect Taylor to fight for the baby. Feeding Taylor's insecurity should have driven her away for good. However, Nick is making it hard for Taylor to let go completely by wanting her back, and Brooke is realizing now that she's never really gonna hold on to either her ex-husband or her son. However, she need to at least try one more time to make Nick see things her way.

**Brooke:** Nick, I love you and Jack. I need to be part of his life. He's my flesh and blood. I can't walk away from that completely. You can't cut me out.

**Nick:** I didn't want to Brooke, but if you keep antagonizing Taylor, I won't have a choice. Taylor and Jack's relationship comes first for me. It always will. If that is been threatened by you or anyone else for that matter, I have to put a stop to it.

Angrily...

**Brooke:** This is not really about Jack and his well-being is it?

**Nick:** What?

**Brooke:** You heard me... This is really about YOU. You want Taylor back. As long as I'm in the picture you know she will never come back to you.

**Nick:** I never denied I want Taylor back; but Jack is a factor too. I promised Taylor that you don't get a say in Jack's life, and if I don't keep that promise, Taylor will exercise her rights to keep you away FOREVER. Is that what you want?

**Brooke:** As his father, you can stop her.

**Nick:** No I can't. We have joint legal custody of our son. If a court of law perceives that I'm doing something that is NOT in the best interest of Jack, I could lose custody to Taylor. Is that you want?

**Brooke:** Off course not. You don't think Taylor will take you to court because of me do you?

**Nick:** She probably won't, but she can take you for breach of contract, and I will be forced to enforce the contract you VOLUNTARILY sign to give away any rights you may have had to Jack. You signed the original donor contract detailing that the donor was to have absolutely no contact with Jack. The only reason you're allowed to see him now is because I ALLOW YOU too. However, if you're becoming a problem Brooke, I'm going to have to honor the contract and ask you to stay away.

**Brooke:** Nick, please don't that. You can't do that.

**Nick:** Then leave Taylor alone. Stop trying to push her buttons and trying to make her feel insecure. The more you push, the angrier she will get, and she will push back. You don't want that do you? Because you will be the one to lose, not her.

**Brooke:** _reluctantly]_ Fine, I will stop antagonizing Taylor.

Nick gives her a skeptical look.

**Brooke:** I promise. I don't want to stop seeing Jack, so I will abide by the rules, and not antagonize your precious ex-wife.

**Nick:** Wife.

Rolling her eyes,

**Brooke:** Whatever

Walking to Nick, she hugs him.

**Brooke:** Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise you won't be disappointed.

With that Brooke walks out of the door and leave.

Nick sits on the couch and hope that Brooke is telling the truth. Because if she's not, she won't set eyes on Jack again until he's 18 years old, and he doesn't want that.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Taylor's Office**

_Telephone rings_

**Taylor:** Yes Carole?

**Carole:** Dr. Hayes, Mr. Marone is here to see you.

**Taylor:** Let him in please.

_Nick opens the door to Taylor's office._

**Taylor:** Hey! Is everything okay?

_Nick walks in and closes the door behind him _

**Nick:** Everything is fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?

**Taylor:** What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be okay?

**Nick:** The little encounter you had with Brooke the other day?

**Taylor:** How do you know about that? OH WAIT... Brooke ran to you to tell you her version of big bad Taylor.

**Nick:** Actually no. I had to hear it from Stephanie of all people. Why didn't you tell me?

**Taylor:** I didn't think it was that important.

**Nick:** Come on Taylor. You didn't think it was important to tell me that Brooke was threatening you?

_Taylor raises her eyebrows at him; surprised that Nick cares enough to be mad at Brooke._

**Nick:** Don't look at me like that. I love you Taylor. I am not onboard with anyone hurting you. Not even Brooke.

_Taylor invites Nick to sit in the chair opposite her._

**Taylor:** Why did you wait so long to come to see me about it?

**Nick:** I wanted to put out some fires first and give you time to calm down.

**Taylor:** I didn't realize I wasn't calm.

**Nick:** You know what I mean.

_Nick leans over Taylor's desk & look her in the face._

**Nick:** I handled it Taylor. Brooke won't bother you and Jack anymore.

**Taylor:** Didn't I hear that before?

**Nick:** She won't. I made it very clear to her that if she steps over the line again, she might as well as kiss the chance of knowing Jack goodbye.

**Taylor:** AH! She gets another chance. Why am I not surprised.

_Taylor stands up and walks to her huge bay window overlooking the city. All Nick could think about at this moment is how beautiful she is; and how he wished they could be together again. However, he know he needs to put the ghost of Brooke to rest for her. He walks up to her and put his hands on her shoulders._

**Nick:** Taylor, Brooke won't bother you again; I promise. I made it very clear to her that she has no say in Jack's life and she doesn't get to mess with your relationship with him.

_Taylor turns to Nick with a sad expression on her face._

**Taylor:** Let me ask you an honest question. I would like an honest answer. If the positions were reversed and I was the one interefering in Jack's relationship with Brooke, would you still be giving me another chance to screw up?

**Nick:** _Shaking his head._ Taylor.

**Taylor:** No, seriously. I remember when I was forced to testify in her custody trial how angry you were at me because my testimony cost her Hope and RJ. You walked away from me; leaving me alone at the mansion for two days while I was pregnant. Anything could have happened, but that didn't matter because you were so angry on Brooke's behalf.

**Nick:** It's not the same thing.

**Taylor:** Why not?

**Nick:** She lost her kids Taylor. You didn't lose Jack.

**Taylor:** But she's threatening that.

**Nick:** That won't happen Taylor. I won't let it. Brooke is all talk. She has no rights to Jack and she has no power to disturb your relationship with our son.

**Taylor:** Brooke has a lot of power. The one you keep on giving her by letting her get away with everything she does. Things you would never let me or anyone else get away with. Brooke can commit murder and you will find an excuse for her.

**Nick:** And you think I wouldn't do that for you?

**Taylor:** I KNOW you wouldn't do that for me.

**Nick:** _Shaking his head._ That's not true. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.

_Taylor laughs a skeptical laugh._

**Nick:** It's true, I would. I know you don't trust in my love for you; and I guess I can't blame you. I screwed up big time; but I do love you Taylor. I would do anything for you. This isn't about my feelings for Brooke.

**Taylor:** Off course it is.

**Nick:** No it's not. It's about your lack of trust in regard to anything Brooke.

**Taylor:** Can you blame me?

**Nick:** No, I guess not; but Taylor eventually you're going to have to let go of that inferiority complex you have were Brooke is concerned. You're an amazing woman and you're loved. BY ME!

**Taylor:** _Angrily_ First of all, I don't have an inferiority complex.

_Nick tries to interrupt her, but she stops him._

**Taylor:** No. Let me talk. This is NOT about an inferiority complex. This is about years of experience with Brooke. When you look at Brooke, you see the woman you love. No matter how many times she hurt you or screw up, you find an excuse for her, and give her a free pass.

I get it Nick. It's easier to forgive and forget when it comes to the people you love. You see pass their faults. I know the feeling. There isn't anything my children can do that I wouldn't forgive them for. Brooke is like that for you. However, I don't have warm and fuzzy feelings toward Brooke. So my threshold of tolerance for the things she do is very low. I don't see Brooke as the poor put upon damself in distress that you see her as. I see through her pretty blonde, eye batting, sexpot face due to years of experience. I've lived through Hurricane Brooke many times.

I thought you and I could have a new beginning together. We were hurt by the people we love; and we thought we could find what were were looking for in each other. The only thing is, you were not ready to move on as you think. You never really let go of the life you dreamed of with Brooke.

**Nick:** That's not true.

**Taylor:** Yes it is. You wanted to, but you didn't. That's why you were sneaking behind my back with her to form a bond between her and Jack.

**Nick:** I'm sorry about that Taylor. I really am. I was wrong, and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you.

**Taylor:** Nick, I don't want you to make up anything to me. Your feeling are yours. You have the right to them; and I have the right not to keep putting myself in the position to have my heart trampled on by men who can't stop been in love with Brooke Logan.

So Once again, this not about an inferiority complex. This is me not wanting to keep hitting my head against the proverbial brick wall. Brooke Logan is the irresistable siren you nor Ridge can't stop loving and wanting. I'm just accepting what is. It will be good if you accept that our marriage is over and sign our divorce paper so we can both move on with our lives. Lets focus on giving our son a good life without the interruption of others.

**Nick:** You want so badly to move on. Whereas, I can't see beyond you, me and Jack as the family that were were supposed to be. But I can't change your mind it seems. Not anytime soon anyway. I do love you Taylor. Heck, i'm in love with you. I'm not going to pretend there isn't residual feelings for Brooke, because there is. I do love her, and i will always care about her. Just like you will always love Ridge and have residual feelings for him. But I don't want a life with Brooke anymore.

I let go of that the moment I asked you to marry me. From then on, all I imagined was the amazing life we could have with our baby. I didn't cause Brooke's eggs to be implanted in you. I would have never want that. I handled the situation wrong. I know that. I should have never let myself get caught up in Brooke been Jack's bio donor. I let myself get sweeped in by the past, and it cost me you. I guess I have to live with that.

Is there any chance at all we can work this out Taylor?

_Taylor shakes her head NO._

**Nick:** _Sighing._ Ok then. Fine. I will sign the divorce papers. I don't want to, but I will. I can't hold you hostage to something you don't want. It doesn't mean I stop loving you and wanting a life with you. However, if this is what you need to feel safe and secured again, then this is what I have to do. But I will always be waiting Taylor. If you ever change your mind; no matter when; I will be waiting.

_Nick walks to the door and open. Turning to Taylor._

**Nick:** I'm sorry Taylor. I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt I caused you. I didn't mean to. I guess I just wanted my cake and to eat it too. I wanted it all, and in the end, I've lost it all. But you know what? You're right. Jack deserves the both of us at our best, and that's what he will get. NO ONE, not Brooke, not anyone, will stand between you and Jack. I won't ever let that happen.

I love you Taylor. Don't ever forget that.

_With that Nick walks out the door leaving Taylor sad, lonely, and still in love with him._

**Taylor:** _Whispering with tears running down her face._ I love you too Nick.


End file.
